<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蜘蛛尾巷的夏天 by Nabula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976729">蜘蛛尾巷的夏天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabula/pseuds/Nabula'>Nabula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Healing, Post-War, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabula/pseuds/Nabula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赫敏在教授家度过了一个美好的夏天。<br/>(近日老福特卡文成风…故前来存档)<br/>lofID:lyra42</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unexpected Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>蜘蛛尾巷不是个阳光会经常造访的地方。阴暗沉闷是此地的模样。</p><p>也是他的模样。</p><p>但这是大战平息后的夏天，一切平静安宁，甚至有点过于平静了。以往，斯内普会在家里缓缓地来回踱步，揣摩着黑魔头的计划，思考自己该如何应对。他生活在压力之下，他时刻都在准备着。准备着兑现那个承诺，准备着暗中保护那个男孩。</p><p>可那个男孩现在不需要他的保护了。黑魔头也不再是萦绕心头的阴影。霍格沃茨大战已载入历史，他的任务就此告一段落。云开雾散，一个轻松明朗的夏天，哪怕对斯内普来说也是如此，这让他感觉来到了一个他所不熟悉的境地。</p><p>此时此刻，斯内普正将窗帘拉开一道缝，静静凝望着窗外。远处废弃磨坊的烟囱耸立着，背景是晴朗的蓝天。阳光下，似乎可以看到烟囱上斑驳的红漆。平日里灰蒙蒙的一排排破旧砖房，在日光下也显出各式各样的色彩。红色的砖块，黛色瓦片，反射着阳光的鹅卵石路，印着淡淡蓝天的阁楼窗户，攀着绿色藤蔓的发黄老墙。仿佛是夏天终于想起了这个没落的工业城镇，也为之涂抹上了一点色彩。</p><p>有孩子骑着脚踏车经过，车铃与欢笑在迷宫般的巷子里回荡。这么多年来头一回，斯内普觉得这里住着的，不单单是陌生人与食尸鬼们。</p><p>真是个奇异的夏天。斯内普伸手去感受照进昏暗房间的阳光。</p><p>温暖。</p><p>奇异的感受。奇怪的兆头。</p><p>斯内普觉得自己像只老吸血鬼，惊异地发现阳光并不会灼伤自己，而会带来光明与温暖。</p><p>他决心拉开窗帘。</p><p>就在阳光入室的刹那----</p><p>“咚咚咚”</p><p>有人敲门。该死。</p><p>斯内普低头望去，看到一个冒冒失失的姑娘站在自家门前，穿着一身麻瓜的蓝裙子，挎着一个看上去丑得离谱的棕色小布包，胡乱扎起的头发在风中轻柔地飘动。</p><p>该死！差点忘了这么一茬。斯内普不屑地嗤了嗤鼻。<br/>
________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夏天的阳光透过格里莫广场12号二楼的窗户，照在崭新的羊皮纸上，羽毛笔沙沙地书写。</p><p>我想回霍格沃兹。赫敏想。我要完成我的学业，然后......谁知道呢？也许我能干一些了不起的事。她这么想着，脸上挂着一抹浅笑。她专注地在羊皮纸上写下自己的心愿......</p><p>战后的魔法世界依旧遍体鳞伤。食死徒的肆意破坏让很多巫师家庭失去了亲人与家园。哈利大方地贡献出格里莫广场12号，这里已经成了一个临时收容所，供人暂住。</p><p>这就意味着格里莫广场12号变得格外拥挤。</p><p>但赫敏并不介意这点。她介意的是，自从和罗恩分手以后，两人共处一屋抬头不见低头见的那种尴尬，就好像是一道阴影弥漫在心。她感觉两人之间越来越陌生。罗恩难以理解自己怎么会想要回霍格沃兹继续学习，正如自己理解不了罗恩在经历那么多事后，怎么会还那么幼稚又爱显摆。</p><p>而今天，麦格校长的到访让一切变得格外忙碌又混乱。<br/>
当众人好不容易都在超长的餐桌旁坐定时，都快是晚上八点了。</p><p>“Attention,please.”麦格教授优雅地用小匙敲了敲高脚杯，众人立刻安静了下来，仿佛都回到了霍格沃兹的学生时代。</p><p>“Well，我很高兴今天能加入大家。这几个月来我一直想来慰问各位，看看哈利都把大家安顿成什么样了。”麦格看了一眼哈利，后者心虚地报以微笑。</p><p>“不过在我看来，哈利迄今为止都做得非常好。”麦格举起酒杯向哈利致意。</p><p>“现在轮到我来跟大家汇报工作了。我现在正在与魔法部协作，重建韦斯莱一家的陋居，以及洛夫古德家的房子……”</p><p>赫敏没在听，她还在想着今天上午，她在房间里给麦格教授写复学申请书的时候，罗恩说她是个“没劲的书呆子”。她知道那是气话，但心里还是很不高兴。罗恩和哈利都不打算回霍格沃兹完成学业了。也就是说，当新学期开始，曾经的三人组就不复存在了，自己又会是一个人。</p><p>一个人。格里莫广场12号挤满了人，但赫敏却是自己一个人承受着满脑子的烦恼。她感到很孤单，仿佛一切的激情与精力都在大战时耗尽了，只留下淡淡的迷茫与失落。</p><p>她想有个任务，有个理由，去继续生活下去，去证明自己的优秀。</p><p>“……格兰杰小姐，魔法部已经派人去澳大利亚寻找你父母的下落了。希望一切进展顺利。”</p><p>赫敏突然听到自己的名字，愣过神来，“谢谢……那很好……谢谢你，麦格教授。”</p><p>“不，你才是我们该感谢的人，我亲爱的格兰芬多勇士。”麦格和蔼地向她微笑，然后稍稍抬高了声音，“各位，我们之所以今天能坐在这里，满怀希望地讨论未来，就是因为有那么一群勇敢的人，他们冒死为我们战斗。在此，请让我们举杯，向格兰芬多的三位勇士，哈利、赫敏、罗恩致意，以及霍格沃兹有史以来最伟大的校长，阿不思·邓布利多，还有所有逝去的英雄，莱姆斯·卢平、小天狼星·布莱克……”</p><p>逝者的名单很长，悲伤的情绪攀上心头，但已不如以往来得那么强烈。那些名字已经永远活在人们心中，如今，大家都能面带微笑地缅怀。</p><p>麦格突然顿了顿，“啊，说到这里，我们还不能忘了感谢一个人。”</p><p>“Professor Snape.”赫敏脱口而出。这不是一道抢答题，赫敏知道，她也惊讶于自己怎么就大声说出来了。她尴尬地低下头。同时，心里不由地浮现出斯内普教授黑袍滚滚的身影。诶对了！斯内普教授现在在哪儿呢？</p><p>“没错，西弗勒斯·斯内普。”麦格教授看上去并不介意赫敏的插嘴，“这么多年，我们误会他太多了……我们都应该向他道歉，给予他应有的尊重，要不是他冒着生命危险潜伏在黑魔王身边，暗中保护哈利的安全，帮助邓布利多完成计划，我们也就不可能获得最终的胜利。”</p><p>“对了，斯内普教授最近怎么样？梅林奖章授予仪式之后就没再见过他。”赫敏提问。</p><p>“西弗勒斯把自己关在蜘蛛尾巷的家里。”麦格教授听上去对此不大满意，“说真的，我也不知道他在忙什么。也许像各位一样，他需要点时间想清楚，黑魔王死后该如何继续自己的生活……说实话他一个人我也挺不放心的，他总要学着融入大家不是吗？他不再是我们的敌人了……他也从来都不是……”</p><p>“哼，那个自私的家伙，我们都在忙着收拾黑魔头留下的烂摊子，他倒好，一个人悠哉游哉，要我说，该把洛夫古德一家安置到他那儿去，我们这儿都塞不下人了。”罗恩小声对哈利说。被哈利旁边的赫敏听得清清楚楚。</p><p>“罗恩，不许你这么说斯内普教授！”</p><p>“嘿，我只是开个玩笑而已。你干嘛这么较真。”罗恩咕哝着把头转向一边。哈利坐在两人中间，尴尬地抿了口杯子里的蜂蜜酒。</p><p>与此同时，赫敏的大脑飞快地转起来。她快受不了罗恩和哈利了，这两个没心没肺成天乐呵呵的男孩。在这儿没人理解她，还拿她回霍格沃兹继续念书的事开玩笑。人多吵闹，这也不是能安心学习的地方。</p><p>赫敏太想让她的生活回到正轨了。这里不是个重新开始的好地方。她看着身边的哈利与罗恩，感到他们已逐渐与自己分道扬镳了。</p><p>卢娜和她父亲一度想搬来，可是这里已经住不下人了，哈利只好回绝他们，这么干三人的心里都不好受。赫敏想，如果自己搬走，二楼就会空出床位来给他们住。</p><p>不错，赫敏想离开。她想回自己家，但食死徒已经毁了那地方，自己的父母也杳无音信。去哪儿好呢？去哪儿能让自己静下心来，做回自己呢？</p><p>麦格刚才的回答也许正给了她答案。</p><p>“麦格教授，请原谅我冒昧地打断，但我希望下学期还能回霍格沃兹学习，完成我的学业。”</p><p>“啊，那很好啊，亲爱的。”</p><p>“我已经写好了复学申请书，也许饭后我可以和您单独谈谈。”</p><p>…………..................</p><p> </p><p>“什么？！你？搬去蜘蛛尾巷？和老蝙蝠？你这是疯了吧？”罗恩的眼睛瞪得比鬼飞球还大。</p><p>“是啊，蜜恩，虽然我也一直很想去拜访斯内普教授，但是搬去他那儿住一整个夏天。真的合适吗？”</p><p>“麦格教授和我都觉得非常合适。我们都相信斯内普教授是个好人，他会帮助我补习落下的功课，而我会教会他如何忍受你们这群不知感恩的呆瓜。”</p><p>鬼知道她是怎么说服同样被她大胆的想法吓到了的麦格教授的。</p><p> </p><p>就这样，赫敏给她的布袋施了个无限伸展咒，开始收拾自己的东西。<br/>
________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>微风吹拂着自己的头发。夏天的空气似乎有魔力，给人全身上下的细胞注入活力。阳光明媚，天空澄澈，连传说中阴暗的“麻瓜垃圾堆”蜘蛛尾巷也是如此。</p><p>还不赖嘛。</p><p>赫敏想着。她按地址找到一栋建筑前。这幢房子和周边一排排砖房看起来没什么不同。背着阳光，房屋的阴影投映在古老的石子路上。</p><p>这房子外表看上去似乎无人居住，但由内而外确有股古怪的气场。</p><p>赫敏抬头，望向二楼的窗户，但窗帘似乎拉着，看不见里面。</p><p>安静。好安静。太安静了。</p><p>赫敏有点退缩。</p><p>但心里也隐隐同情起这位教授。欢乐的庆功宴，巫师界的盛名与礼赞似乎与他绝缘。回到这个孤寂落寞的小镇，他就在人们的脑海中淡去。这似乎对他很不公平。</p><p>但说不定他本来就不希望被人们关注呢？</p><p>说到底，他究竟是一个什么样的人呢？</p><p>她有一个夏天的时间弄明白。</p><p>她敲响了门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Learn to Get Along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯内普让她在门外等了好久，赫敏都怀疑自己是不是找错了地方。</p><p>也许罗恩说得没错，我确实是疯了，斯内普教授怎么可能会欢迎我的到来……赫敏突然间觉得自己又冒失又愚蠢。</p><p>也许自己的敲门声没被听到吧。赫敏绝望地想。于是再次伸手敲门，这回臂上带了点力道。</p><p>她没有听到自己预想中的更加响亮的敲门声。</p><p>她刚才走神了。</p><p>她一拳捶在什么东西上，而那东西绝不是门。</p><p>因为“那东西”是柔软而结实的，像是某人一直穿的衣服的质感。而且门显然已经被打开了。</p><p>而现在，“那东西”想必是愤怒的。</p><p>……........</p><p> </p><p>顿了几秒，缓过神来。赫敏尴尬地立刻缩回手，不敢抬眼看。</p><p>沉默填满了两人之间的空隙。</p><p>赫敏深吸一口气。</p><p>“Professor……I’m so sorry, I didn’t——”</p><p>“So， it was your idea?”</p><p>赫敏被冷冰冰的，一字一顿的几个词打断了。一抬头，斯内普正挑眉看着自己。他看上去没生气，但当然也不那么高兴。</p><p>“不，麦格教授，她———”赫敏正要辩解。</p><p>“进来吧。”斯内普扭头就走进了屋子，没再多看她一眼。</p><p>这么说他打算无视自己。也好。</p><p>赫敏跟着他走进了昏暗的室内。<br/>
-----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>进门是一间不算宽敞的客厅，但这客厅给赫敏的震撼甚至超过了她第一次走进霍格沃兹图书馆时的感受。</p><p>整整几面墙都是书，又厚又旧的皮封面的那种，一格格，一排排，一层层，密密麻麻地塞满了顶天立地的书架。压抑之感从四面八方袭来，让本就不宽敞的客厅看起来像是一间软壁囚室。</p><p>客厅里只有一扇可怜巴巴的小窗，却被一个书架遮去了大半，只留半边能稍稍透入点光线，因此室内十分昏暗。</p><p>一张磨损起毛的旧沙发，一把旧扶手椅，一张摇摇晃晃的桌子[1]，一副冷冷清清的模样。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，格兰杰小姐，跟你想象得不太一样？”</p><p>“啊？不……嗯，恰恰相反，我觉得这里非常安静而且——”</p><p>“Your room is upstairs.”格兰芬多振振有词的长篇大论再次被无情打断。斯内普迈上吱吱作响的木制楼梯，一副并不打算让人跟身后的样子。</p><p>He’s never going to let me finish…</p><p>赫敏还不打算那么快就放弃。</p><p>她跟着斯内普上了二楼。</p><p>她的房间在走道尽头。</p><p>打开门的时候她绝望地深吸一口气。生怕会看到老蝙蝠家真有一群群小蝙蝠什么的冲出来。</p><p>唉，要在这里呆一个夏天。赫敏寻思着这到底是不是个好主意。</p><p> <br/>
但门后面的景象打消了她的这个念头。</p><p>赫敏都怀疑这是不是斯内普家。</p><p>首先是刺眼的阳光。从昏暗的走道迈进房间，仿佛是从伦敦的阴霾天迈进加利福尼亚的白昼。夏日午后的阳光斜斜地照在一张木床上。床脚雕刻着古典精致的花纹。床已经铺好，细碎花的被单，不沉闷也不艳俗。淡绿色的墙纸，隐约的花纹。有点斯莱特林的味道，但给人的感受却是清新而又生气蓬勃的。一盏象牙白灯罩的铜质床头灯静静立在床头柜上（赫敏发现自己在想象晚上用它读书的样子），床边是一个颜色与浅栗色木床相配的衣柜。再往里走，床的另一边有扇陈旧的木门，后面大概是淋浴间吧。</p><p>这房间的陈设完全不像是斯内普的风格。但斯内普告诉赫敏，这是他小时候住的房间。</p><p>但赫敏在心里鼓足了勇气去相信，斯内普为她的到来忙活了一番。</p><p>她控制不住地暗暗发笑，直到斯内普一个尖厉的眼神让她立刻停下。</p><p>她怀疑他是不是会对自己用摄神取念。</p><p>“好了格兰杰小姐，我相信你需要一点时间整理你的东西，我，就不打扰你了（I will leave you to it.）”</p><p>但透过那语气，赫敏听到的显然是“你不想死无全尸的话，就别来打扰我。”</p><p> </p><p>斯内普转身走出房门。门外响起一阵笃定而又庄严的下楼脚步声。<br/>
------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
赫敏觉得自己做好了死无全尸的准备。</p><p>她寻思这会儿斯内普教授在干什么。</p><p>她蹑手蹑脚地下楼，在危险边缘试探。</p><p>斯内普不在楼下。他难道出去了？</p><p>赫敏又走上楼。</p><p>楼上不止有她一个房间。一扇扇古旧的木门后面，赫敏猜想着哪个是斯内普的房间。</p><p>她轻轻把其中一间的门推开一条缝。一股魔药味儿扑鼻而来，像极了霍格沃兹地窖里的味道，但要比那来得稍稍淡一些。</p><p>一张深色的床，深色的窗帘，深色的被单，深色的床头柜上摊着一本深色封皮的书。怪阴森瘆人的。</p><p>赫敏觉得这样偷窥不太好，瞟了一眼就赶紧走开。</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like someone have already made her own little tour inside my house.”一回头，斯内普阴着脸、叉着手站在她身后。</p><p>“I hope your burning curiosity have been satisfied, Miss Granger.”</p><p>赫敏想起来，麦格教授告诉过她，“没人是一座孤岛”。哼，眼前可不就是一座带有攻击性的，顶上翻滚着黑云雷电的无药可救的孤岛吗？</p><p>赫敏下意识想道歉。</p><p>不对，进了这屋我都道歉了多少次了，这招一点用都没有嘛。</p><p>得换一种方式，才能跟斯内普教授正常交流。</p><p>才能让自己看上去不像个冒冒失失的傻瓜。</p><p>赫敏有了个主意。</p><p>“教授…”她咽了口唾沫，“那个…我对您的藏书很感兴趣，也许……您能允许我借阅？”</p><p>糟糕的尝试，赫敏想，就像问一只处在暴怒边缘的巨怪能不能看看他脑瓜里的疙瘩。</p><p>赫敏等着被拒绝。至少她试过了，试过尽量友好地和斯内普教授进行人类之间的沟通。</p><p>斯内普面无表情地盯着赫敏。</p><p>赫敏有点不好意思地低下头。</p><p>赫敏听见教授的脚步声。</p><p> </p><p>“别傻站在那儿了，silly girl， 进来吧。”</p><p>一份邀请。</p><p>赫敏懵懵地跟着斯内普走进了一个房间。<br/>
-----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> 这个书房比赫敏的房间还大，看上去是把斯内普在霍格沃兹的地窖和客厅里的书墙各取一半拼接而成的。书架占了一大面墙，被一个壁炉隔成两边。一边整齐地摆着瓶瓶罐罐，另一边塞满了厚厚的大书。赫敏不由在心里暗暗惊叹。壁炉上挂着一幅诡异的画，看上去像是黄昏里池塘边的一棵阴森的树。放书那一侧的书柜的正前方摆着书桌和一把靠背椅，另一边靠窗放着一张单人小沙发。</p><p> </p><p>一本书砸在头上。</p><p>很厚，很疼。</p><p>见鬼———</p><p>又一本。</p><p>赫敏蹲下来捡起书抱在怀里。</p><p> </p><p>“你能读得懂的书在我这儿应该不会超过三本。还有一本是什么呢？Emmm……”</p><p>斯内普若有所思地盯着书架，嘴里咕哝着一些赫敏很陌生的作者的名字。</p><p>赫敏打赌他不是真的在找某本书。</p><p>“Rosen… Perhaps? Maybe Wakerly suits you better.”</p><p>赫敏发誓那是书架上最厚，最大，最重的一本书，恶狠狠地朝她飞来。</p><p>“Wingardium Leviosa.（羽迦迪姆 勒维奥萨）[2]“书的速度慢了下来，稳稳落到赫敏怀里，封面上写着《魔药制作：原理与实践》[3]。</p><p>斯内普睁大眼睛摆出一副惊讶至极的表情，“一年级的咒语，多么了不起（How extraordinary）”</p><p> </p><p>“我想你找到事情做了。”斯内普在书桌旁坐下，拿起羽毛笔，不再抬头看她。</p><p>明摆着的逐客令，但赫敏站着没动。</p><p>“怎么了？我不记得我对你施了锢腿咒。”</p><p>赫敏下定决心。</p><p>“麦格教授说，你得学学怎么与人相处。”</p><p>她径直走到窗边的单人沙发坐下，开始看书。</p><p> <br/>
…………<br/>
 </p><p>这小鬼头。</p><p>斯内普还想说点什么，但鉴于说什么大概都起不了作用，还是别浪费口舌的好。</p><p>斯内普不愉快地叹了口气。</p><p>他非常，非常，非常不习惯自己的私人领地里有其他人，更加不习惯和“其他人”共处一室。他完全静不下心来工作嘛，房间里有另一个人存在的事实绞在他的心上。他停下笔，仔细去听，希望能听到粗鲁恼人的呼吸声、不知害臊的抖腿声，或是放肆野蛮的翻书声，然后借此大发雷霆，赶她走人。这回随米勒娃怎么说他也坚决不再退让。</p><p>斯内普屏息去听。但他什么也没听到。只有静静的风，从六月的天空探进室内，带来轻语呢喃。</p><p>于是他抬头去看。</p><p>女孩真的是在认真地看书。他特地给她挑了几本最厚最枯燥的书（虽然也是他独家收藏中最实用的几本），她却全神贯注地在看。</p><p>他的这位“不速之客”正乖巧地团坐在沙发上。夏日的阳光斜斜地照着她的脸庞，把鬓角的发丝染成了金色。两道浓密的眉毛自然地舒展着，褐色的眼眸出神地看着书本。蓬蓬的袖子、精巧的花边，一袭蓝裙简简单单，却淡雅端庄，甚至……（斯内普痛苦地承认）很可爱，很讨人喜欢……斯内普开始怀疑她来之前是不是特地打扮了一番。咳咳，这不是你该管的事。</p><p>时间一点点过去，斯内普发现他并不再介意她的存在了。</p><p>他只是讨厌那些愚蠢，自大，惹眼的家伙（虽然在他眼里大多数人都是如此），但她不是。她只是静静地看书。</p><p>她的陪伴甚至让他有点身心愉悦的感觉。一股奇怪的情感在胸口涌动。</p><p>真见鬼，难道米勒娃说得不错…?<br/>
--------------------------------------------<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>赫敏总觉得有人在看自己。她猜想，大概是斯内普正用看闯进家里的一只胡蜂的那种眼神在看自己。她对此并不感兴趣，也没必要去理会，况且她发现他选给她看的书其实很实用，很有意思……</p><p>看完一章，赫敏心满意足地伸了个懒腰。余光瞟到了伏案忙碌的斯内普教授。</p><p>奇了怪了。</p><p>这大概是赫敏第一次见到斯内普不皱眉头的样子。</p><p>她偷偷地观察着。斯内普投入工作的样子很……特别。他眼神柔和，偶尔挑眉，动作灵巧。那副高高在上的样子化为一种独特的优雅气质，伴着书卷香与草药味静静地在房间里弥漫。连他脸部的线条也很……柔和，尽管他的鹰钩鼻给人带来一种压迫感…不，更像是一种神秘的张力，而且……这种张力很吸引人…像是，一种深不可测的魅力…</p><p>赫敏陷入一些遐想。但她很快回过神来，收回目光，生怕被抓个现行。<br/>
 ----------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>傍晚了，小鸟在窗外叽叽喳喳。</p><p>赫敏合上书，怅然地看向窗外，一天就要这么过去了，唉。</p><p>突然间她想起了什么，嫣然一笑。</p><p>“这下好了，两个‘没劲的书呆子’。”[4]<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>[1]斯教客厅的描写部分参考了原著（但是书房卧室什么的都是我自己很认真地脑补出来的，ball ball 别较真~<br/>
[2]漂浮咒（这个大家都知道吧？<br/>
[3]灵感来自： 机械工业出版社《数字设计原理与实践》，作者就是Wakerly（别问，问就是当代大学生的泪<br/>
[4]罗恩上篇对赫敏的吐槽<br/>
有的对话用了英文，是因为我太想念AR的声音了，写的时候斯教说了什么就在我耳边飘着…忍不住就记下来了：P</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Long Dark Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>沉沉的乌云在傍晚的天空中聚集，空气闷闷的，蜘蛛尾巷干燥而又污垢重重的石子路准备好要接受一场夏日的洗礼。</p><p>赫敏趴在斯内普书房的窗台上向外张望，窗外的世界正在沉默中蓄力。暴雨到来前的感觉很特别。赫敏感到心情平静得有一丝低落，同时又在期待着雨滴落下的酣畅感受。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，也许你没有考虑过（it may have escaped your notice），你探出去的蓬乱脑袋会吓到我亲爱的邻居。那些可怜的麻瓜可能会认为我家里住着一只食尸鬼。”</p><p>赫敏回过头朝书桌那儿翻了个白眼，然后继续趴在窗台上凝望着灰蒙蒙的天空。</p><p> </p><p>两个礼拜过去了，她已经渐渐习惯了斯内普的阴阳怪气。有时候她还觉得他蛮好笑的。她知道他不是在故意嘲讽自己，他只是在向人表示友好的时候过度展示了自己遣词造句的本事。而且她觉得他在自己面前已经不那么拘谨了，鉴于他终于换下了那身长有无数扣子的老蛇皮，换上了一身轻薄的黑布袍（虽然看上去跟原来没多大差别）。</p><p>她有时会问他魔药学上的问题。起初她是小心翼翼的，他也是爱理不理的；但随着她看的书越来越多，问的问题越来越深入，他不得不费一番口舌才能给她讲明白。</p><p>因此，从教这么多年，斯内普终于体会到了当老师的感受；自己家里没有地窖可以躲，他要是不满足她的“格兰芬多求知欲”（satisfy her “Gryffindor Hunger”），她就会一直追问下去，纠缠着他不放。不过有的时候他也会被赫敏的问题吓到，很难想象凭她停留在六年级的水平竟有这么强的领悟能力…这个姑娘像是有某种灵性，甚至能理解自己故意拿来刁难她的话。</p><p>和她沟通毫不费力，似乎讲什么她都能明白。</p><p>和她沟通又十分十分困难，即使是伟大的斯内普也会陷入一句刻薄的批评话也想不出的窘境。</p><p>更何况他搜肠刮肚想出来的嘲讽如今竟有了把她逗笑的功效。</p><p>真让人恼火。斯内普这么想着。</p><p>但他这是在自欺欺人。他现在讲的每句话其实都在下意识地想逗赫敏笑。要是她哪回不笑了，他反倒会觉得不安。</p><p>就比如说现在。他寻思自己食尸鬼的比方是不是太过分了。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，那关于头发的笑话就到此为止。<br/>
 ------------------------------------------<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
赫敏还是对斯内普“奴役”了多比的事耿耿于怀。</p><p>斯内普把多比当成了免费的仆从，把一日三餐、清洁洗刷的工作全都丢给他。</p><p>赫敏指责斯内普时，斯内普告诉她，多比很乐意为救世主的恩人服务。</p><p>于是今天，当多比按时出现在斯内普家准备晚饭的时候，赫敏故意当着斯内普的面提醒多比“别忘了啊，你可是一只自由的小精灵，你不会想为傲慢的懒鬼提供服务。”</p><p>“多比很乐意为救世主的恩人服务。”多比回答。</p><p>站在不远处的斯内普若无其事地大步走开。</p><p>真是难以理喻。赫敏摇摇头。“好吧多比，那我替他谢谢你的无私劳动。”</p><p> <br/>
斯内普会在他的书房里吃晚饭，而赫敏留在客厅里，边用餐边向多比问起哈利他们的近况。住来斯内普家的头几天，在经得斯内普的允许后，她会通过书房的壁炉回格里莫广场拜访哈利他们，毕竟那会儿她和斯内普还没什么话讲，一直跟他呆在一起怪尴尬的。但现在不了，她渐渐习惯了他的安静、沉稳，甚至变得有点像他了。（上次她回去的时候，罗恩对她说：“你现在怎么跟老蝙蝠一样，要么一声不吭，要么一开口就阴阳怪气。”从此以后她就不想再回去了。）</p><p>唉，俗话说，近朱者赤近墨者黑…</p><p>其实赫敏觉得这样挺好挺自在。这也许就该是她本来的样子。静静地思考，专注地探讨，而不是费劲心思试图往两个空白的大脑里塞自己伟大的想法…在这里，她探索着一个深邃的灵魂。斯内普把自己藏得很好，赫敏想，她其实很希望能多了解他一点。</p><p> <br/>
晚饭后，赫敏不想再去打扰斯内普，（她觉得今天烦他的任务已经圆满完成了）就径直回到了自己的房间。<br/>
-------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
入夜时分，赫敏躺在床上，透过窗户看向外面，暴雨迟迟未至。</p><p>她感到有些失望。干燥的空气混进她烦乱的心境里，凝重的夜加在她沉甸甸心思上。赫敏辗转反侧了很久，但温暖的空气还是很快把她带进了梦乡。</p><p>暴雨来临前的空气低沉发闷，堵在胸口，这份窒息感也偷偷钻进了赫敏的睡梦…</p><p>…………<br/>
 </p><p>灰色的迷雾团团纠缠，混沌不清；黑影绰绰，朦胧的恐惧阵阵袭来。</p><p>游荡在街头。森林湿冷。破碎的玻璃。燃烧的廊柱。巨人的脚步。恶龙的咆哮。末日的钟声。</p><p>她被追赶，她被吞没，她不顾一切地想要挣扎，逃离，反击，却不知怎地动弹不了。</p><p>她想起了什么。</p><p>破碎的水晶吊灯。银匕首。空荡荡，阴森森的大厅。有人把她死死摁在身下。</p><p>绝望的啜泣。女人的尖叫。</p><p>尖叫声刺耳尖利地回荡在耳边——</p><p>“Please…please…I didn‘t take anything…please…”</p><p>害怕，怕得全身都控制不住地发抖。女孩疼得喘不过气来。</p><p>“不!----求求你…”女孩痛苦而又绝望地哀求着，就在刀锋刺入皮肉的那瞬---</p><p>一片模糊中，尖叫声再次响起，穿透无情的夜。</p><p>赫敏认出了自己的尖叫声。那么绝望，那么可怕，一切的美好都被撕裂，利爪刺入流血的伤口。</p><p>赫敏哭得一点力气也没有了，她喘不过气来…求求你，停下，停下…</p><p>她的意识渐渐淡去。哪怕死亡也好，只要让痛苦快快过去…求求你，求求你…</p><p>一声惊雷，尖叫声听上去越来越遥虚弱。赫敏的心沉了下去。</p><p>第二声惊雷，撕碎了她最后的抵抗。她放弃挣扎，等待着死亡的时刻。</p><p>第三声惊雷，她的心脏爆开了。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏在浑身的冷汗中醒来，忘记了如何呼吸。<br/>
------------------------------------------------<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一道闪电照亮了黑暗的夜，赫敏看到墙上自己的影子。她大口大口地开始喘气。可怕的感觉还萦绕在她周围，模糊着梦境与现实的边界。</p><p>窗外暴雨愤怒地撕裂着受伤的夜。雷声隆隆，仿佛巨人的脚步，唤醒着心底最原始的恐惧；雨滴击打着卧室的窗户，仿佛是鬼魅的利爪在扒挠。</p><p>赫敏的手臂隐隐作痛，不安的感觉从四面八方袭来。房间的每个角落都充斥着黑暗的记忆，每一丝响动都把她淹没在冰凉的深海。</p><p>她望向四周，有一瞬间这个房间陌生得可怕。</p><p>Severus…</p><p>一个名字映入脑海。</p><p>Severus Snape...</p><p>一个黑袍身影，一个站在她这边的人。</p><p>没错，这是他的家。他是一位了不起的巫师。他可以保护我…他会保护我吗？</p><p>但她现在感觉不到他的存在。她孤身一人。能感受到的，只有自己疯狂的心跳。</p><p>“呜…”</p><p>赫敏低声啜泣，努力找回自己的呼吸。</p><p>她几乎没有意识到自己下了床，梦游般地，跌跌撞撞地，只想逃离这可怕的梦魇、无助的孤独。<br/>
----------------------------------------------<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
暴雨倾盆而下，闪电一下又一下地照亮房间。也照亮了斯内普脑海深处的痛苦记忆。</p><p>斯内普没有睡，他正坐在床上，凝望着窗外的雨帘。<br/>
十多年前，他回忆着，那天也是这样的雨夜……恐惧与失去。</p><p>他不记得自己是如何走上通往二楼的楼梯的。他只记得那种感觉，被一击又一击的雷声放大……在楼梯的尽头，他颤抖着把手伸向一道门…</p><p>房门吱呀一声被推开。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
在这样的雨夜，如果你曾经历过透彻心扉的痛苦，那黑暗的记忆就会回来造访。记忆、现实、梦魇将在电闪雷鸣的夜里乱作一团。但这么多年过去了，斯内普已经学会了冷静地抽离，抑制住内心的脆弱。</p><p>所以他现在清楚地意识到，是他自己的房门被人推开了。这不是梦。</p><p>一道闪电照亮了缩在门口的小小身影。</p><p>怎么回事，哼？</p><p>“人们口口声声赞扬格兰芬多的勇敢，可谁知几下雷电就能让你显露原形。”斯内普瞥了一眼那位不知礼节的来客，就又扭过头去，指望她识趣地赶快离开。</p><p>“I…I dreamed of Malfoy Manor…”</p><p>女孩的声音虚弱而颤抖。斯内普转过头去，借着一道闪电，他看清了。女孩的脸上挂满了泪痕，神情几乎崩溃。她正用双臂环抱着自己，哆哆嗦嗦地倚在打开的房门上。</p><p>Malfoy Manor?</p><p>斯内普心头一紧。格兰芬多的三人组，这个女孩是唯一真正被黑魔头的手下伤害过的。救世主波特，哼，毫发无损的英雄，每到生死攸关的时刻总有贵人相助，多少人心甘情愿地为他出生入死，而他只是理所当然地扮演着他天真童话故事的愚蠢主角。还有那个韦斯莱，跟破特一样的蠢货。愚蠢、自大、惹眼的家伙。</p><p>但赫敏跟他们不一样。一旦一个人经历过钻心剜骨，那份痛苦就永远不会彻底消散。</p><p>她都经历了什么啊。也许自己不该在那个时候就把格兰芬多宝剑交给他们，惹得贝拉发疯…</p><p>唉。</p><p>斯内普心软了。</p><p>“Come here, silly girl. Let’s have a talk.”<br/>
----------------------------------------------<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
Come…where? </p><p>赫敏一下子清醒过来。</p><p>没错，她刚刚从自己的房间里跑出来，大半夜的闯进斯内普教授的房间里，然后…他竟然没骂骂咧咧地赶她走，而是，想跟她谈谈…？</p><p>赫敏意识到自己衣着散乱，一身冷汗，脸刷一下红了…却又很庆幸这样的尴尬有效地赶跑了她的噩梦。</p><p>“Suit yourself then, if you insist floating there like a ghost.”</p><p>一声雷鸣震地而来，内心的不安隐隐作祟。赫敏没再多想，战战兢兢地走到斯内普床边，坐在床尾，不好意思低着头，背对着斯内普。</p><p>“你梦见什么了？”</p><p>“Bellatrix…她…”</p><p>“她已经死了。”</p><p>赫敏扭过头看向斯内普，他正平静地靠在床背上，望着窗外。一道闪电骤然亮起，照亮了斯内普披散着的黑发与轻薄的一身白衬衣。</p><p>“Fear, false evidence appearing real.”斯内普转过脸来看着赫敏，冷冰冰的脸上却写满着忧伤，“It’s not real.”</p><p>“但是…”</p><p>“没有什么但是，是你的脆弱的内心把记忆中的恐惧放大了千百倍。而你，要学着去克服。”</p><p>“说来轻巧。”</p><p>“是吗？比恐惧更折磨人的东西比比皆是，是你自己弱小而无知。”</p><p>弱小？无知？在经历了这一切后？赫敏有些生气。</p><p>“比如什么呢？食死徒先生？”</p><p>话音刚落赫敏就后悔了。她怎么能这么说呢？...她感觉到斯内普愤怒的眼神在自己身上燃烧。</p><p>“就比如罪过，格兰杰小姐。“斯内普一字一顿，几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“比如愧疚、悔恨。比如代价惨重的错误。比如看着无力相救的人在眼前死去。”</p><p> 赫敏很明白斯内普在说什么。她的心颤抖起来。</p><p>“对不起，先生，我不该…”</p><p>“在你评判一个人之前，请先反思你有没有这个权力。”</p><p>斯内普的话很重，但他是对的。</p><p>半晌的沉默。</p><p>然后赫敏听见斯内普重重叹了一口气。</p><p>“不过，你们的确有权力评判我。我自私地犯下了可怕的错误。这世上本不该再有我容身之所。”</p><p>赫敏心里更难受了。</p><p>不...不是这样的。她想说。她鼓起勇气看向斯内普的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不，先生，你拯救的人远比你伤害的人多。”</p><p>斯内普看见赫敏真诚的眼眸在黑暗中隐隐闪烁，心轻微地颤动起来。</p><p>至少她是尊重自己，信任自己的。</p><p>唉，蠢姑娘，她知道什么。斯内普黑曜石般的双目怅然望向窗外倾注不断的雨帘。</p><p>“我知道。”他听见赫敏轻轻地说。</p><p>“请您不要再为过去自责了。我们谁都不知道命运会为我们准备什么，你已经尽量做出了正确的决定。而且最后还是我们赢了，不是吗？”</p><p>下一秒，斯内普感觉到，一只小小的，温暖的手，轻轻地盖在了自己的手腕上。</p><p>他原以为自己对格兰芬多的那套免疫。他原以为自己会说什么，或者至少把手缩回去。但他的大脑一片空白。一股电流顺着手臂流进心脏，然后他感觉自己的心脏在翻涌，在变热。像是什么东西化成了水，轻轻涌在眼里打转。多少年来，他头一回觉得自己和另一个灵魂靠得这么近，仿佛得到了她的信任，就得到了这整个世界的原谅。</p><p>这整个世界在暴风雨中安静了几秒，直到赫敏收回了手。</p><p>斯内普的心却仍砰砰直跳。他深吸一口气，想起了她到他这儿来的原因。他似乎偏题太远了…他似乎对她太严厉了。</p><p>……</p><p>“…不管怎样，格兰杰小姐，我只是想告诉你，恐惧是黑魔王的统治手段。你虽然战胜了黑魔王，却战胜不了他留下的恐惧，那么赢的还是他。记住，再凶恶的食死徒也只是空虚的灵魂与单单一具血肉之躯，冷静地面对与抵抗，而不是任其利用你的脆弱…”<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
窗外的雨开始越下越小了。夏日的雷雨，正像梦魇，只有一时的暴虐，便湮没于平静而温柔的夜色。</p><p>赫敏把上半身平躺在斯内普床上（当然注意离得他远远的），望着黝黑深邃的天花板。她向斯内普教授表示了自己的歉疚与信任，而斯内普没有抵触。这点让她觉得很自豪，自己心里的恐惧也跟着平息下来。斯内普教授说得不错，不能让黑魔王的手段战胜自己。而现在，她隐约觉得教授还需要陪伴，一时还不想离开。</p><p>淅淅沥沥的雨声把人裹在丝绒毯里，轻轻推向梦乡。</p><p>赫敏听见斯内普又在咕哝着什么。但她已经迷迷糊糊听不清楚了。她刚刚哭得已经很累了。她只感觉斯内普天鹅绒般的低低的嗓音像催眠曲一样温柔细密。她从未觉得这声音有如此撩拨心弦…<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>其实斯内普正想告诉她明天麦格教授要来造访的消息。</p><p>话音落下，半晌没有回应。</p><p>这蠢狮子，怎么回事…?</p><p>斯内普望向赫敏，后者正背对着他侧卧在床尾。少女的蓬松的长发铺开在床上，静谧的鼾声漂浮在柔软的夜色中。</p><p>一半的他想把她轰出去，四分之一的他懒得去管，八分之一的他不知所措，剩下的他…想着就这么让她留下。</p><p>而就在斯内普揣摩着该拿赫敏怎么办的时候，瞌睡虫钻进了他思考过度的大脑…<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
于是，当清晨欢快的鸟鸣声伴着雨后湿润的阳光探进蜘蛛尾巷23号的卧室窗户之时，赫敏发觉自己在斯内普的枕头上醒来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Best Regards From Professor McGonagall"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨后清新的空气赶跑了屋子里的陈旧气息，淡淡的阳光倾泻而下，让人心里也亮堂堂的。一个美好的早晨。</p><p>此时此刻，斯内普正倚在房门边，暗暗观察着自己枕头上的那团蓬乱头发的主人。</p><p>看样子是还没醒。斯内普想。</p><p>她可能不会知道昨天晚上发生了什么，但斯内普可清楚得很。</p><p>雨停后，夏风清凉，斯内普本来睡得很安心（虽然他的睡眠总是很浅），直到一个毛茸茸的脑袋把他拱醒。蠢狮子显然是把这儿当成了自己的床，来跟他抢枕头了。</p><p>如果她还是那个毛毛躁躁的小女孩，斯内普是不会感到不舒服的。如果她还只是那个一年级勇斗巨怪的烦人小姑娘，鉴于她可能还会做什么被食死徒追杀的噩梦，斯内普也许甚至还会心甘情愿地陪她一起睡。</p><p>但问题就是，赫敏已经不再是个小孩子了。</p><p>斯内普记得自己转过脸去，正迎上少女的气息，温热而酣甜。她浓浓的眉毛放松地舒展着，长长的睫毛静静沉睡。柔软的双唇微张，唇齿间似乎掩藏着一个个甜蜜而诱人的美梦。丝丝缕缕的头发缠绕在修长的脖间，隐约露出一寸寸光洁的肌肤。</p><p>斯内普也不知道自己的心是什么时候乱了阵脚的。可他越是抵触，目光就越是离不开少女的睡颜。</p><p>不安的节奏下涌动着危险的气息。危险之下还有些什么，来得强烈，但斯内普的理智难以分辨。</p><p>太近了，有失礼节。斯内普这么想着。他必须离开了。</p><p>没人会愿意睡在斯内普家的破洞沙发上，哪怕是斯内普他本人。于是，斯内普在赫敏的房间里度过了下半夜。</p><p>而赫敏的房间充斥着她的气味，就好像一个个魔幻而烦人的粉色泡泡乱七八糟地飘在空中，惹得斯内普心烦意乱的。</p><p>他固然是没睡好，但眼前的蠢狮子似乎睡得很香。</p><p>哼，这丫头…</p><p>突然间，斯内普余光瞟到了什么动静。<br/>
----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赫敏的确睡得很好。她迷迷糊糊地伸了个懒腰。</p><p>“早上好，格兰杰小姐。请容许我先把话说明白，我一点也不介意别人在大半夜占领我的床。”斯内普的声音在背后冷不丁地响起。</p><p>一道闪电劈进大脑。</p><p>梅林！</p><p>不会吧！！我这是在----</p><p>赫敏一下子清醒了，伸懒腰的动作尴尬地凝固在半路。<br/>
下一秒，她警觉而又不好意思地把自己狠狠裹进被子里，却又因为意识到这不是她自己的被子而懊悔不已。</p><p>唉唉唉，我怎么会干出这种荒唐事…</p><p>该死该死该死该死…</p><p>她正鼓足了勇气要开口说些什么，却听到了教授离开的脚步声。<br/>
-------------------------------------------<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
不对。</p><p>我应该过会儿再来找他。</p><p>被打扰想必会让他更生气。</p><p>况且这会儿他肯定还在气头上…</p><p>不行。</p><p>我迟早要面对他的。</p><p>与其听他冷嘲热讽，不如先开口道歉。</p><p>但是，怎么说好呢？…</p><p>昨天晚上究竟发生了什么啊…</p><p>赫敏不敢想了。眼前书房的门突然被打开。</p><p>赫敏咽了口唾沫，教授想必气得不轻。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
“格兰杰小姐，我想知道你还要在我门口徘徊多久。”房门缓缓地打开，斯内普冷冰冰的声音传了出来。赫敏不由地摒住了呼吸。</p><p>但教授没像她想的那样阴森森地站在门背后。赫敏小心翼翼地把头探进书房。</p><p>她看见教授坐在窗边的沙发椅上，一份《预言家日报》摊开在手中，严严实实地挡住了脸。赫敏松了口气，为自己不用面对斯内普质问的眼神而暗自庆幸。她瞥见了报纸头条，好像是有什么食死徒从阿兹卡班越狱了，但远远地看不清楚是谁…</p><p>“早上好，教授，我真的很抱歉，昨天晚上…”赫敏的声音越来越小，脸越涨越红…该死…</p><p>“Save it.”斯内普“刷”一下把报纸对折，黑眼睛直勾勾地杀向赫敏，让这蠢狮子彻底闭了嘴。</p><p>斯内普发现自己的威严很管用，不由暗自得意。但他突然又想起赫敏昨天晚上躺在自己身边的摸样…赶紧又翻起报纸，遮住自己的脸。</p><p>赫敏的大脑还没缓过来接下来该说什么，只见一张字条从斯内普的书桌上竖起来，升到空中，然后飘向自己。赫敏伸手接住。</p><p>“看看吧。”斯内普说。</p><p>赫敏低头去读字条：</p><p> </p><p>
  <i><b>“Dear Severus and Miss Granger:<br/>
    希望你们一切都好，明晚我将登门拜访。<br/>
                            米勒娃·麦格敬上”</b></i>
</p><p> </p><p>麦格教授要来拜访他们！赫敏在心里高兴地喊出了声。她本来都在怀疑自己是不是已经被霍格沃兹的校长遗忘了。这太好了！冷冷清清的屋子终于可以热闹起来了！</p><p>赫敏看了看日期，“明晚”就是“今晚”。她快乐地把几秒前的尴尬忘得一干二净，只觉得心里有什么活泼的小东西快活地跳起舞来。</p><p>麦格教授也会留这么随意直白的字条吗？赫敏是感到有点奇怪。但她没去多想。</p><p>“…That’s great! Professor McGonagall is coming to visit us!”赫敏激动地看向斯内普。</p><p>“Exciting indeed.”冷冷的声音从《预言家日报》后面传来，斯内普听上去对此毫无兴致。</p><p>真无趣。看你晚上怎么对付麦格教授，哼。赫敏迈着轻快的脚步离开了“躲在报纸后面的斯内普教授”的书房。<br/>
-----------------------------------------<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
斯内普特地提前了两个小时传唤多比，让他把晚餐准备的丰盛些，今晚有客人来访。</p><p>“麦格教授。是吗是吗？多比昨天刚去过麦格教授那儿，麦格教授怎么没跟多比提起这件事呢？奇怪奇怪。”多比嘀咕着，斯内普听在心里。</p><p>这么一说，麦格的来访是有点突然了，不像是她的风格。</p><p>米勒娃，你到底在搞什么鬼。</p><p>斯内普暗自琢磨。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
“需要帮忙吗？”</p><p>斯内普正从橱柜里取出餐具。餐盘、刀叉与汤匙在他无声咒的控制下井然有序地飞向餐桌排布整齐。</p><p>“Do I look like I need your——”</p><p>两人目光相触。</p><p>人，不管是什么人，是十几岁血气方刚的少年还是白发苍苍的迟暮老人，是仗剑骑马的潇洒英雄还是阴暗地窖里的坏脾气老蝙蝠，都会被年轻而美丽的东西吸引。（be attracted to the young and the beautiful）少女大方的微笑绽放在红扑扑的脸上，头发优雅而利落地盘起，一身红裙子正配鲜艳的红唇。</p><p>她显然是打扮过了，模样惊艳了斯内普瞥过去看她的目光。斯内普愣了愣神，半句话卡在嘴边。眼前的女孩很美，他不得不承认。</p><p>斯内普努力回忆自己刚刚在说什么，陷入了一种对他来说完全陌生的尴尬。所幸赫敏识趣地走开了。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
我不就是换了身衣服画了道口红嘛，教授怎么跟见了鬼似的。赫敏用魔杖增亮了吊灯上蜡烛的烛焰，光线迅速膨胀，照亮了餐厅的每个角落。她感到心里一阵暗暗的得意，嘴角止不住地轻微上扬，说不清是因为这个精妙的魔法小把戏，还是因为斯内普教授刚才见了她的有趣反应。<br/>
-------------------------------------------------<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
客厅壁炉上的老式挂钟哒哒哒走着，分针静静划过大半个钟面。</p><p>米勒娃到底在耍什么把戏。</p><p>斯内普和赫敏的脑海中同时蹦出这么句话。</p><p>此时此刻，两人正面对面，非常不自在地坐在精心摆放着餐具和菜肴的桌边，等待着迟到了的麦格教授。</p><p>赫敏没精打采地趴在桌上，躲避着教授的目光，以免陷入不必要的尴尬。</p><p>哒，哒，哒，哒。老挂钟说。它是当下这个屋子里最健谈的人。</p><p>好吧，也许你说得对。赫敏对老挂钟说。我应该试着拯救这顿晚餐。</p><p>唉。管他呢。赫敏直起了身子。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
“教授，一年级的魅地奇比赛上是我烧了您的袍子，真对不起，我当时以为你在咒哈利。”</p><p>咒他？！这要真是我的意图的话，恐怕我们伟大的救世主早就入土为安了。斯内普不屑地冷笑一声。</p><p>“我当然知道是你。”斯内普看着赫敏，“也许我也是个chosen one，格兰芬多三人组的首选怀疑对象，尽管我整天都在为你们无可救药的愚蠢买单。（save you hopeless fools）”斯内普恶狠狠地朝赫敏吐出最后两个词。</p><p>但是对面的女孩笑了起来。她不但笑了起来，而且笑得前仰后合。</p><p>斯内普一时手足无措，甚至被赫敏带得也很想笑。但他忍住了，正襟危坐。</p><p>“How cruel. Laughing at someone else’s grievance.”斯内普轻描淡写地说，与此同时皱起眉头，略微向前倾身，指望能吓住这个不知天高地厚的蠢丫头。</p><p>赫敏拼命想止住笑，但她现在就像是吃了韦斯莱兄弟笑话店里的什么最新发明一样，对自己的表情失去控制。<br/>
毕竟，还有什么能比一个一边骂对方是蠢货一边整天忙着救他的、身为“天选之子的首选怀疑对象”的、愤愤不平而又阴阳怪气的“天选魔药老教授”更好笑的呢？</p><p>“我…我很抱歉…”赫敏听上去可一点也不抱歉。成串的笑声不听话地从她嘴里溜出来。</p><p>算了吧。斯内普放弃了。不知为何，赫敏的笑让他的心轻快起来。也许是时候该对过去一笑置之了。</p><p>“不过…不过，我可不是什么蠢货。我早就知道你是站在我们这边的，只是想不明白你的动机罢了。”</p><p>“哦？”斯内普没想到赫敏会这么说。这丫头的目光变得狡黠起来。</p><p>“三年级。打人柳下。卢平教授变成狼人的时候。”赫敏得意地说。像是被请着回答了一个只有她知道的问题。“你冒着生命危险把哈利、罗恩和我保护在身后。这可不像是食死徒会干的事，不是吗？”</p><p>“显而易见。（obviously）”斯内普抿了口杯子里的葡萄酒，暗自惊讶。他寻思着这丫头会不会一直都知道。虽然他并不怎么相信这点，但光是这个念头就让他倍感欣慰。</p><p>“那我杀了邓布利多那会儿呢？我也是站在你们这边的？”斯内普轻轻挑起一边的眉毛，试探性地提问。他不知道自己更想证明哪个，是赫敏和破特不相上下的愚蠢呢，还是赫敏心里一直以来对自己的信任。</p><p>“我承认那会儿我是很恨你，但那时我们都被悲伤卷走了理智。后来我意识到，你并没有伤害哈利啊。我是说，哈利告诉过我，那天他在天文台遇到你了，但你只是让他别发出声音。而且邓布利多是一位伟大的巫师，即使在最虚弱的时候也应该能施展强大的法力，马尔福却不费吹灰之力就缴了他的魔杖，这一切看上去太顺利了不是吗？像是事先被编排好的一样。”赫敏对着斯内普眨眨眼，很得意自己终于把埋在心里的智慧展示出来了，完美地在她高高在上目中无人的魔药教授面前炫耀了一把。</p><p>“我是有尝试过向哈利指出这点，但他那会儿真的恨死你了，我要是帮你说话的话，怕是也会被他当成食死徒派来的卧底…”赫敏傻呵呵地笑着。</p><p>但她的笑容很快就凝固了。话已出口，赫敏才意识她不该开这样的玩笑。她这么做其实是挺自私的，说到底她不也忽视了斯内普的死活嘛，斯内普可不会因为这个而感谢她。而且他本人现在就坐在自己面前…赫敏心里泛起一阵内疚，一下子没了底气，感到无地自容。</p><p>“呃…也许我应该更坚定些的，但鉴于我们当时都在忙着找魂器，东奔西逃的，连自己都管不好…”赫敏偷偷想替自己开脱。</p><p>“Impressive.”斯内普如此点评。</p><p>赫敏看见他一副似笑非笑的摸样。</p><p>这话听上去像极了是嘲讽。但梅林知道，斯内普这会儿真是这么觉得的。虽然他的清白问题的重要性显然是被救世主的伟大使命打败了，但有人一直在默默相信着自己，这对斯内普来说，已经足够足够了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>赫敏正想再说些什么，却被一阵急促而又用力的敲门声打断了。</p><p>是麦格教授吗？</p><p>赫敏正要起身去开门，奇怪的是，斯内普示意她坐下。<br/>
斯内普的神情突然紧张起来，他把一根手指轻轻竖在唇边，然后拿起魔杖，谨慎地站起身，一步一步移到门边。</p><p>赫敏很困惑。为什么教授开个门都要这么小题大做，是刚才的谈话让他想起了他作为卧底时候的生活吗？</p><p>不对，不像是这样…有什么事不太对劲。</p><p>赫敏不安起来。她乖乖地坐好，保持安静，手伸向放在一边的魔杖…<br/>
----------------------------------------------<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
陌生的敲门声，未知与不安。有个疑问总会在人心中隐隐作祟：</p><p>门外是谁？</p><p>这个疑问的推演过程在斯内普敏捷的大脑里浓缩成了短短几微秒。多年的卧底可不是白当的，斯内普嗅得出危险与阴谋。</p><p>米勒娃的办公室和自己家的壁炉是有联系的，她大可用飞路粉过来。在门口敲门的人，大概率是幻影移行来的。什么样的巫师会莽撞地在麻瓜的街道上幻影移行呢？</p><p>反正不会是米勒娃。</p><p>斯内普想起了今日报纸的头条：阿兹卡班失守，逃犯逍遥法外。</p><p>那个家伙…</p><p>他警惕起来。</p><p>可赫敏这时候已经站起来要去开门了，斯内普赶忙示意她坐下。他故意表现得态度坚决，所幸赫敏对自己的指示心领神会。</p><p>看着赫敏安静地坐下，斯内普这才转过身去。他握紧了魔杖，轻手轻脚地移到门口。与此同时，脑子里已经准备好了一堆恶咒。</p><p>斯内普举起魔杖，调整好姿态。像是一只准备发动攻击的黑鹰。</p><p>他的手悄悄伸向门把手。</p><p>咚咚咚！</p><p>门外的人听上去像是已经失去了耐心。斯内普的心沉了下去。</p><p>来者不善。</p><p>斯内普握紧门把手，摒住一口气，开始往下按。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
黑鹰的冲刺，猛蛇的扑击。看上去就是这样。</p><p>赫敏彻底惊呆了。</p><p>她没看清门是怎么被打开的。一切都发生得太快了。</p><p>斯内普表现得像是一个训练有素的首席傲罗，动作果断而精确，干净而利落，不带丝毫犹豫。</p><p>当赫敏回过神来的时候，看到的是这样的景象：斯内普把魔杖狠狠戳在麦格教授的脸上，麦格教授吓得睁圆了眼睛，两只手激动地在空中乱舞。</p><p> </p><p>“梅林！西弗勒斯，你就是这么欢迎霍格沃兹的校长的吗？”</p><p>是米勒娃的声音。很奇怪。没有阴谋的味道。</p><p>斯内普仔细打量着眼前的麦格教授。她看上去，就像是，米勒娃·麦格。</p><p>“晚上好啊米勒娃，几日不见，你已经蠢到会堂而皇之地在麻瓜的大街上幻影移行了吗？”斯内普恶狠狠地问道。</p><p>“我想你是过分谨慎了，西弗勒斯，这会儿街上并没有人，我来之前已经确认过了，你若不信可以亲眼去看，我并不觉得这有什么不妥之处。现在能不能请你先把魔杖放下。”麦格教授生气地说。</p><p>斯内普看向屋外的夜色，街道空空荡荡，不见人影。夜晚的凉风吹起地上的一团肮脏的阴影，碎纸片般散乱地升到空中，又没入虚无的黑暗。</p><p>安静得像是在酝酿一个阴谋。斯内普轻轻哼了一声。说不上是不屑还是不安。</p><p>他正思考着该问这个“麦格教授”什么问题来核实身份，但就在他走神的当口，麦格教授挣脱了他的控制，兴高采烈地走向赫敏。</p><p>“哦，格兰杰小姐！见到你真高兴！你在这儿过得怎么样啊？我希望斯内普教授没让你天天刷坩埚…”</p><p>哼，神神叨叨。她给人的感觉就是货真价实的麦格。而且这种感觉非常有说服力。</p><p>斯内普突然觉得自己刚才的举动又可笑又失礼。她就是麦格教授，再真实不过了。她就是米勒娃·麦格。</p><p>她就是米勒娃·麦格。心底有个声音坚定地告诉自己。</p><p>斯内普笑着加入了赫敏和米勒娃。愉快的夏夜，愉快的晚宴，和平年代，不会出什么差错。<br/>
--------------------------------------------<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
“你说是吗？西弗勒斯？”</p><p>斯内普发现自己完全不记得麦格教授刚才讲了什么。但他非常赞同。</p><p>“我很抱歉，一直以来都怀疑你。”斯内普发现麦格教授正和蔼地看着自己，他也报以微笑。</p><p>“我一度以为你是个叛徒。要知道，叛徒都是最低贱的渣滓，他们可没什么好下场。”很奇怪的一句话。</p><p>叛徒？斯内普突然感到心口一阵灼热。</p><p>他困惑地看向麦格教授。后者依旧慈祥地对着自己微笑，要知道，那样的微笑很让人安心。</p><p>斯内普感觉好多了，他又笑着看向麦格教授。</p><p>但就在这一瞬，他捕捉到了麦格教授的一个小动作。快如闪电，但斯内普看得清清楚楚：</p><p>麦格突然吐了吐舌头。不是小孩子耍赖皮时的那种吐舌头。而是像蜥蜴捕食蝇虫那样，咧开嘴，往侧边突然伸出舌头又迅速缩回。非常诡异，非常奇怪，非常蹊跷……<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>脑海中一层朦朦的雾气突然散去。</p><p>该死！中了这家伙的夺魂咒！</p><p>眼前的“麦格”刹那间不再和蔼，疯狂的眼神杀气腾腾。<br/>
斯内普表面上保持镇静，暗地里悄悄伸手去找自己的魔杖。</p><p>该死！哪儿去了。</p><p>Accio wand.</p><p>一个无声咒，斯内普的魔杖从“麦格教授”的口袋里飞出，穿过餐桌底下，被斯内普稳稳握在自己手里。他做好了攻击的准备。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>“叛徒都需要为他们干的龌龊事付出代价，我说得对吗，格兰杰小姐？”“麦格”转过头去看向赫敏。后者乖巧地点头，眼神迷离。</p><p>这丫头看来也中了咒。斯内普在心里暗暗骂着。</p><p>他尝试用飞来咒悄悄夺走假麦格的魔杖，但是失败了。</p><p>该死！我要怎么——</p><p>斯内普的余光突然瞟到一线希望：“麦格”的手。</p><p>那只手不太对劲。斯内普趁“她”伸手去够酒杯的当口看了个仔细。</p><p>这只手上的皮肉像沸腾的液体一般可怕地翻动着，而且幅度越来越大，仿佛每个迷路的细胞都在拼命寻找自己原来的位置。</p><p>这么说，复方汤剂快失效了。</p><p>变形的时候，正是他最虚弱的时候。</p><p>那么，就是现在了。</p><p>斯内普清了清嗓子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“要我说，某人的复方汤剂真是越做越好了。”</p><p>斯内普的声音低沉而冷酷。</p><p>屋内安静下来，空气都似乎停止了流动，沉到地上凝结成霜，就好像摄魂怪即将来访。</p><p>“麦格”教授惊愕的目光转向斯内普。“她”立刻把手伸进放魔杖的口袋，但正在变形的双手却不听使唤。</p><p>就是现在！</p><p>斯内普举起魔杖就要出击，“麦格教授”却突然大笑起来，笑得浑身都开始震颤。这样癫狂的笑声从麦格的嘴里冒出来，非常诡异瘆人。</p><p>斯内普晃了晃神，但下一秒，他就看到赫敏被“麦格”挟持在手中，绝望地挣扎着。</p><p>不——<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
“Severus Snape, move your finger and your bitch is dead. What about that, eh?”小巴蒂·克劳奇可怕的笑声在屋里回荡。</p><p>“现在请放下你的魔杖，叛徒斯内普(Traitor Snape）。”</p><p>斯内普照做了。</p><p>克劳奇突然疯狂起来，他脸上的皮肉也开始翻动。</p><p>“叛徒！叛徒！叛徒！斯内普！你忘了黑魔王是多么信任你吗？我们就差那么一点就成功了！A better world！可就是因为有你这么个叛徒！你这么个叛徒！啊！叛徒！最卑贱的渣滓！你们都会下地狱。”他咆哮得像一只癫狂的狗。</p><p>克劳奇的狰狞面目取代了米勒娃·麦格的脸，他长长的指甲嵌进赫敏的皮肉。</p><p>“叛徒！叛徒！叛徒！”克劳奇神经质地念着，满眼都是泪水。复仇的快感让他全身战栗。</p><p>一个人的忠诚竟能如此可怕。斯内普想着。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
 <br/>
赫敏的哭喊声响彻了整个屋子。</p><p>“安静点，小泥巴种。”小巴蒂·克劳奇的声音在耳边响起。</p><p>怎么回事，麦格教授呢？赫敏恍恍惚惚地回不过神来。</p><p>突然，赫敏感到小臂上一阵钻心的疼痛。</p><p>那个词。Mudblood.</p><p>赫敏一下子清醒过来。她的表情因为痛苦而扭曲了起来。</p><p>克劳奇显然也意识到了这点。</p><p>“怎么了，泥巴种小姐，黑魔王是不是给你留下了什么纪念品？”他兴奋地睁圆了眼睛。</p><p>“在哪儿呢？”克劳奇肮脏的手在赫敏身上游走。赫敏想要反抗，却害怕得失去了浑身的力气。</p><p>“啊！在这里！”克劳奇轻轻抚摸着赫敏小臂上曾被贝拉特里克斯割伤过的部分。</p><p>然后他死死用尖利的指甲抠进去。真奇怪。已经愈合的伤口立刻就流出黑色的血液，一阵剧痛从那里辐射开来。这是一种伴随着黑暗与恐惧而来的痛，同时切割着身体与灵魂。</p><p>尖叫声划破宁静的夜。是记忆里的尖叫，还是自己现在正在尖叫，赫敏分不清楚。她已然回到了那个噩梦里。恐惧与绝望吞噬着自己。</p><p>
  <i><b>赫敏，反抗。</b></i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>别让恐惧战胜你。</b></i>
</p><p>赫敏听到了一个声音。有什么东西侵入了自己的意识。</p><p>
  <i><b>还记得我昨天晚上的话吗？</b></i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>你能打败他的。他不过是一条丧家之犬罢了。</b></i>
</p><p>是斯内普教授。他的声音温柔而坚定。</p><p>赫敏想起来了，六年级的时候自己就能施展无杖魔法。（她控制了一堆纸鸟攻击了罗恩）</p><p>那她现在也可以。况且她的施咒目标近在咫尺。</p><p>那就以其人之道还治其人之身。</p><p>Imperio.</p><p>赫敏在心中用力地念咒。</p><p>
  <i><b>没错，赫敏，控制住他。</b></i>
</p><p>斯内普的声音充满了力量。</p><p>Imperio.</p><p>赫敏闭上眼，集中注意力，追随着教授的声音。</p><p>她感受到了一股阻力。这是好事，她找到了她的施咒目标的灵魂所在。</p><p>就是那里。</p><p>赫敏已经顾不得小臂上的疼痛了。她感觉自己充满着力量。自己的心在扩张，扩张，把身边的邪魔囚禁在牢笼之中。</p><p>Imperio！</p><p>赫敏在心里呐喊出声。</p><p>克劳奇缚住自己的手突然没了力气，悄然松开。</p><p>Drop your wand. 赫敏在心里下达命令。</p><p>魔杖应声落地。</p><p> <br/>
“Accio wand！”斯内普迅速念咒，缴了克劳奇的械。</p><p>与此同时，赫敏跑到斯内普身后。斯内普下意识地伸后护住身后的女孩，正像极了三年级的那次。</p><p>克劳奇痛苦而扭曲地笑着，眼里充盈着病态的泪水。</p><p>斯内普镇定下来。</p><p>“It’s all over now， Crouch.”</p><p>“统统石化，速速缩小。”</p><p>小巴蒂·克劳奇被送进了一只茶壶，茶壶被扔进了一只垃圾桶，垃圾桶被装进了一只旧木箱，旧木箱被关进了一只铜铸的古董样的大箱子，箱盖重重地合上，锁“咔哒”一声落紧。</p><p> </p><p>他们安全了。赫敏这才松开教授的衣角。<br/>
----------------------------------------------<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
赫敏坐在沙发上，看着自己小臂上的伤痕。</p><p>Mudblood. 若隐若现。真奇怪，伤口似乎从未愈合；又似乎早已不再是原来的伤口，而是嵌在皮肉里的什么东西。</p><p>“May I ? ”</p><p>赫敏抬起头，斯内普不知何时回来了。（他刚才去了趟魔法部，把犯人交还给阿兹卡班的看守）</p><p>赫敏惊讶地发现斯内普眼里有种急切的神情。放在别人身上，她会毫不犹豫地把它解读成“关切”。</p><p>赫敏乖乖地伸出手臂。</p><p>斯内普轻轻握住赫敏的前臂，仔细地查看她的伤口。他的动作很轻，修长的手指掠过皮肤，痒痒的。弄得赫敏的心里也痒痒的。她想起刚才，斯内普侵入自己意识的时候，管自己叫“赫敏”。很奇怪，自己的名字在教授嘴里竟会如此温柔动听。赫敏不由轻笑起来，原来教授待自己也能如此温暖而亲切。</p><p> </p><p>“果然如此。”斯内普嘀咕着什么。赫敏抬头去听。<br/>
“这是一种古老的黑魔法。将咒语加在伤害人的武器之上，再用它在人身上刻字，那么每当那个字被念起，伤者就会再经历一遍钻心剜骨的疼痛。”斯内普顿了顿，模糊的目光望向遥远的记忆，“黑魔王曾用这样的刑法来惩罚他的部下，以确保他们同样的错误不再犯第二次。若是再犯，黑魔王将会让他们重温犯错的滋味。”</p><p>斯内普的声音逐渐暗沉。赫敏怀疑他是不是也承受过这样的刑法。</p><p>“咒语？那该怎么破解呢？”（A spell? How to break it then?）</p><p>斯内普突然沉默了，像是在思索，像是在犹豫。</p><p>赫敏突然害怕起来。难道…是无解之咒？她想起自己曾在书上读到过，很多黑魔法都是没有反咒的，因为它们的目的就是为了伤害。</p><p>赫敏感觉自己浑身冒起了冷汗。</p><p>没人敢在我面前说那个“m”打头的单词的。她安慰自己。但这并没有起多大作用，毕竟，有道黑魔法将一直附在自己身上，这可不是什么好事。</p><p>“Tell me, please. Professor, say something!”于是赫敏努力追问。</p><p> <br/>
斯内普的眼神偷偷掠过女孩迷人的红唇。</p><p>“A true love kiss.”他轻声说。</p><p>女孩的眼睛瞪得大大的。</p><p>斯内普沉默了几秒，翻了个白眼。</p><p>“Kidding. I know exactly how to cure you.”</p><p>说着就一把抓过赫敏的手臂，吟唱起了诊疗咒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>？？？这算是什么玩笑啊？过分到难以理解。赫敏气得涨红了脸。</p><p>但看着斯内普教授认真念咒的样子，赫敏打消了破口大骂的念头。</p><p>真不愧是黑魔法专家。赫敏也朝他翻了个白眼，愤愤地转过头去。</p><p>她想起了一堆老套的童话故事。她怀疑斯内普是不是也读过那些破玩意儿。</p><p> <br/>
哒，哒，哒，壁炉上的老挂钟不识趣地还在喋喋不休。<br/>
斯内普天鹅绒般的嗓音萦绕在屋里。赫敏感觉伤口一点儿也不疼了。<br/>
---------------------------------------------------- <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
众所周知，斯内普不开蹩脚的玩笑，也不撒不必要的谎。</p><p>所以，他当然没骗赫敏。</p><p>至少一开始是这样。</p><p>后来又因为不骗她不太合适，所以又只好骗了她。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
好吧，事情是这样的。</p><p>首先，黑魔法的目的是伤害。伤害，就这么简单。<br/>
因此黑魔法的反咒也特别简单。（越古老、越邪恶的东西越简单，就是这样）斯内普六年级的时候就发现了。而哈利幸存于死咒之下这件事，也恰好证明了他的猜想。（尽管代价惨重）</p><p>没错。一切黑魔法的反咒都来源于一样东西，这种东西极其常见，却又力量无穷。</p><p>它由四个字母构成：<br/>
L O V E</p><p>爱的力量，也只有爱的力量，能打败一切恶意的伤害。一个人只要被爱着，就被最强大的魔法保护着，就连最恶毒的诅咒也难以近其身。</p><p>所以说，a true love kiss的确是黑魔法的完美解药。<br/>
没错，是很遗憾，但那些蹩脚童话故事里讲的都是真的。</p><p>而其他的诊疗咒或是各式各样的魔药都不会起到彻底根治的作用，这点斯内普再清楚不过了。</p><p>因为黑魔王的确怀疑过他。</p><p> </p><p>那次，黑魔王正在气头上，而斯内普带去的错误情报又很不巧地被人戳穿。于是，黑魔头用施了法的银匕首在他胸口刺下了“traitor”一词。自从战争结束以来，斯内普已经试过无数种咒语与魔药，都没有达到根除恶咒的效果。今天，小巴蒂·克劳奇骂他是叛徒的时候，正是那隐隐的疼痛使他从夺魂咒里清醒了过来。</p><p>但赫敏不需要知道这个。斯内普在他翻白眼的时候就打定了主意。</p><p>因为他的魔咒已经达到了最好的治疗效果，而且他也不想再给赫敏平添压力。</p><p>不会再有人敢在她面前说“m”打头的那个单词的，斯内普坚信着这一点。而且赫敏（他脑海里浮现出今天那个穿着红裙子的女孩），她很漂亮很聪明很勇敢，她才不会缺什么“true love kiss”。到时候，恶咒自然就神不知鬼不觉地消失了。一切太平。就是这样。斯内普想到这儿，躺在床上满意地笑了。</p><p>唉，倒是自己，一辈子也别想解开自己身上的恶咒了。（虽然斯内普倒也并不在乎这个）</p><p>说到底，谁会爱上傲慢刻薄、阴阳怪气，实则又脆弱敏感、不敢走出昔日阴影的老蝙蝠先生呢？</p><p>斯内普可不敢想。</p><p>————————————————————<br/>
奇怪的设定增加了x</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Discovery on the Other Side of the River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浓浓的魔药味在屋子里氤氲开，丝丝缕缕的气味仿佛都是斯内普教授的化身，拖着长长的衣袍，气定神闲地在自己的屋子里巡视。</p><p>虽说赫敏闭上眼就能看到斯内普教授漫不经心地捣魔药的画面，但她还是很好奇，教授到底在做什么魔药。<br/>
于是，她从床上跳起来，去探寻气味的源头。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
书房的门大开着，就好像斯内普早就料到她会来一样。有那么一瞬间，赫敏觉得自己就像条上钩的鱼。</p><p>但看到书房里的奇妙景象，赫敏很快打消了这个荒诞的念头：一支支盛着各色液体的试管井然有序地在书架间来往，把各种配料倒入一口悬空的坩埚里。一团蓝色的火焰围在坩埚周围，炽热的温度让坩埚里的暗紫色的液体直冒泡泡。一把银匙有节奏地搅拌着坩埚里的东西；一缕缕淡淡的烟气顺着空气中的一条固定线路从容地飘出窗外。</p><p>精妙的魔法控制。不知为何，赫敏想起了韦斯莱太太的家政魔法。</p><p> </p><p>“早上好格兰杰小姐。”</p><p>斯内普宣示了自己的存在。他正平静地坐在书桌边，手里拿了本小书，泰然自若地翻着页，好像周围发生的一切都与之无关。那股轻松劲儿仿佛是故意装出来恼人的。</p><p>赫敏懒得理他。她正出神地望着飞来飞去的瓶瓶罐罐，胡乱猜测着坩埚里冒泡泡的是什么药剂。</p><p>“很好奇，是吗？（Curious？）”她听见斯内普轻声说。<br/>
她转过头去看着他，教授眼里闪过一丝挑衅般的笑意，随即又把目光收回到手中的书上。</p><p> </p><p>“也许你可以帮我制作一些捣碎的圣甲虫。”</p><p>赫敏眼睁睁看着书架上的一大罐屎壳郎飞向自己。</p><p>“为什么你不自己做呢？无所不能的魔药大师？<br/>
（Almighty Potion Master？）”赫敏抱着那罐屎壳郎生气地抗议道。</p><p>斯内普强忍住笑。</p><p>“我以为某人来我这里是为了要学习魔药知识的。还是说无所不能的万事通小姐（The Almighty Know-it-all）对自己的N.E.W.T.考试已经有十足的把握了？”斯内普回敬道。</p><p>如果狮子也有七寸的话，那赫敏绝对被斯内普教授打了个准。毕竟，她需要魔药学的那个“O”（outstanding）。嗯，她真的很需要。</p><p>所以，赫敏不再说什么。她把屎壳郎罐头重重放到斯内普面前的桌上，取出一些放到研钵里，开始捣碎那些倒霉的“圣甲虫”。<br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
“Emm，not bad.” 斯内普仔细端详着研钵里捣碎的“圣甲虫”。现在，它们只剩下一层均匀的、散发着腥臭味的汁液，黏黏乎乎地粘在研钵上。</p><p>赫敏难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。她生平第一次听到斯内普教授的…夸奖？更奇怪的是，这话从斯内普教授的嘴里冒出来，听上去竟自然得很，仿佛这原本就是他的一句什么口头禅一样。</p><p>赫敏呆呆愣愣地看着一旁俯下身望着研钵的神情柔和的教授，又想起昨晚的风波…她突然有种奇怪的感觉：此刻的教授才是他真实的模样，专注沉稳，但并不刻薄伤人。</p><p>就在他出神的当儿，斯内普直起身来，取出魔杖，把“圣甲虫”倒进沸腾的坩埚里。暗紫色的浆汁顿时显出一阵红色，有了生命似的以一种奇异的姿态翻滚着。斯内普举起魔杖，口中念念有词。只见坩埚里的液体仿佛被他驯服了一般，开始逆时针旋转起来，越转越快，越转越快，同时荧荧地发出星星点点的，魔法的光亮。</p><p>赫敏看得出了神，心里想着，可能自己一辈子也做不到能像斯内普教授这样熟练地配制高深的魔药了吧。</p><p>红色的液体在斯内普咒语的作用下开始浓缩，颜色也逐渐发黑，最后化为坩埚底部小小的一摊。斯内普一挥魔杖，黑色的液体在空中划出一道优雅的弧线，落到一只小碗里。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>直到斯内普把小碗送到她手里，赫敏才意识到这魔药是为谁而做的。</p><p>“Drink it.”斯内普看着她说。</p><p>女孩用怀疑的目光瞪着自己。</p><p>“I said, drink, it. It’s good for your wound.”斯内普很不耐烦地给出进一步的解释。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>其实赫敏的犹豫不无理由。她原指望这魔药会比蟾蜍的胆汁还难喝（这毕竟是斯内普做的魔药），但这黑稠稠的液体，竟散发着对于赫敏来说最美妙的味道：</p><p>新修剪过的草坪，崭新的羊皮纸，留兰香牙膏…</p><p>等等，这难道不是…?<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”赫敏质问道。</p><p>斯内普注意到赫敏的脸红了。的确，由于特殊的治疗目的，这药的配方有一部分与另一种强大而邪恶的药剂相重合…这丫头，难道以为…</p><p>斯内普朝她翻了个白眼。</p><p>“A little invention of my own. I’ve been testing it myself for a while now. Don’t worry. Just…drink it.”<br/>
斯内普不再说什么。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏的脑海里浮现出教科书上的内容：“珍珠母的光泽和呈螺旋上升的蒸汽。”这看着也不像嘛。她这样安慰自己道。</p><p>她还是相信斯内普教授的好意的，再说了，他也没有理由…</p><p>于是赫敏仰头喝了下去。</p><p>比蟾蜍的胆汁还难喝。赫敏皱着眉头松了一口气。</p><p>可放下小碗，她还是有点害怕地望向斯内普教授。后者见她乖乖喝了魔药，就已经回到自己的座位上继续看书了。</p><p>很好，赫敏觉得自己并没有疯狂地爱上教授。</p><p>真是荒谬极了。赫敏几乎要笑出声来。</p><p> </p><p>这会儿她又注意到壁炉上那幅发黄的画：池塘边一棵造型奇异的树。她怀疑那画其实就是被斯内普教授的魔药给熏黄的。<br/>
------------------------------------------------</p><p> <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
喝完了药，赫敏坐在窗边的沙发上。这会儿她又想起了昨晚的事。</p><p>赫敏觉得她很有必要向教授表示感谢，其中原因有四：第一，如果不是教授，她说不准昨晚小巴蒂·克劳奇还会怎么伤害自己。第二，教授治疗了她手臂上的伤。第三，教授特地为自己做了疗伤的魔药。第四，也是最重要的一点，她是个懂得感恩的、有礼貌的好孩子，跟哈利罗恩他们完全不一样（毕竟自己无数次救了他们的命，这两个没头脑的家伙却从没句“谢谢“），赫敏觉得教授有必要意识到这一点。</p><p>于是，她小心翼翼地开口：“Thank you, Professor, for saving my life yesterday...”</p><p>“No Miss Granger, I think I should thank you, for saving us both yesterday.”斯内普头也没抬就回答了赫敏本以为会惊扰到他的突如其来的“感谢”。</p><p>他的回答快速流利得像是早就准备好了的答复。而且这回答绝对出乎赫敏的意料。</p><p>教授什么时候谦虚起来了？</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Thank us both,then.”斯内普停下手头的工作，看向赫敏，“我们配合得很好，不是吗？”</p><p>他轻轻挑起一边的眉毛，嘴角挂起一丝笑意。模样轻松友善地像是在和一个再熟悉不过的老朋友交谈。</p><p>“哦…我想是的，先生。”赫敏红着脸低下头。教授不怎么笑。但每当他笑，赫敏却总会觉得不好意思。怎么回事？是因为往日厘不清的误会带来的内疚？是因为她对战争英雄魔药大师过度的尊崇？还是因为…教授真实的微笑温柔得让自己羞于面对？亦或是她一直以来都在暗暗期待着教授的微笑，她古怪遐想的成真给她带来了一份愉快的罪恶感？…</p><p>唉，也许仅仅是因为他说得不错，他们的确配合得很好。赫敏有些许得意了。</p><p>“怎么？指望我给格兰芬多加分吗？”</p><p>斯内普还是那个斯内普。</p><p>唉。赫敏笑着摇摇头。她扭头望向窗外，整理起散乱的思绪。</p><p> </p><p>梅林知道，昨晚的事，斯内普其实打心眼里为赫敏感到骄傲。在自己意念的引导下，这丫头成功施展了无杖的夺魂咒。也许她天真的头脑并没有意识到，但这绝对是件很了不起的事。<br/>
------------------------------------------------------<br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>窗外，一团灰云堵在苍白的天空中，倔强而笨重，时不时挤出几滴雨来。偶尔有几只乌鸦，落到对面房子的屋顶上蹦蹦跳跳，然后怪叫一声，没精打采地飞走。难得见着一个麻瓜，撑着一把单调沉闷的大黑伞，踏着卵石路上的水塘匆匆走过。</p><p>这正是英国中部小镇那种典型的阴郁无力的日子。蜘蛛尾巷特有的灰暗再次悄然进驻，愉快的夏天也给蒙上了一层阴影。</p><p>这种日子，大部分英国人都会懒洋洋地呆在家里，对着一杯没味儿的茶唉声叹气。巫师和麻瓜的心情也差不太多。</p><p>但总有些格兰芬多的家伙，糟糕的天气从来不是他们垂头丧气的理由。这其中当然也包括赫敏。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
下午时候，那朵烦人的灰云最终还是离开了，把惨白的天空还给了大家，并带走了它那不招人待见的淅淅沥沥的雨。</p><p>赫敏安安心心复习完了功课，便突发奇想出门去了。</p><p>“考察周边环境。”斯内普听她这么说。格兰芬多的冒险精神还真名不虚传。</p><p>然而蜘蛛尾巷真没什么有趣的地方，斯内普再清楚不过了。</p><p>他从小到大都生活在这里，但对此地并没有什么特殊的感情。只是栖身之所罢了，毕竟他也不怎么出去走动。蜘蛛尾巷23号的大门总是紧闭着，关起斯内普阴暗的童年，与此后更加黑暗的战争的记忆。</p><p>此地还真没给斯内普留下什么愉快的记忆。但除了…</p><p>斯内普突然抬起头，出神地望着壁炉上的那幅发黄的画。<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------<br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
走出蜘蛛尾巷23号的大门，赫敏深深吸了一口气。雨后清新的空气涌入胸膛，屋外到底不如屋内那般沉闷。赫敏满意地露出笑容。</p><p>“考察周边环境”，当然一半是真一半是撒谎。赫敏愉快地沿街走着，心中混乱的情绪不再纠缠。</p><p>斯内普的存在总会给她带来这样一些情绪。最初是害怕，毕竟，魔药教授凶神恶煞的形象根植于心；后来是难以抑制的好奇心，随着教授渐渐在自己面前卸下伪装；然后是尊敬，赫敏对斯内普高深的魔法造诣耳闻目睹；接着是同情，赫敏发现，在往日沉重的岁月面前，教授也是脆弱而孤单的；之后是理解，教授并非冷血机器，他也有人之常情，只要愿意，他甚至可以是友善的。但经历了昨天与今天的事，赫敏觉得自己心里对教授又多了一种莫名的情绪。</p><p>她发觉教授似乎总在为自己考虑。她想起刚来时新换的床铺，教授的魔药小课程，前日雷雨夜的倾诉，昨日的惊险晚宴，以及今日特地为她熬制的魔药…赫敏觉得自己真的一步步在走进教授的生活，而教授也没有拒绝自己。这种感受很奇怪，又很暖心，仿佛是…</p><p>仿佛是有种亲密感正在渐渐拉近两人的距离。</p><p>赫敏快把自己逗笑了。谁能想到，自己战后的第一个新朋友会是斯内普教授呢。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
卵石路两侧的砖房千篇一律而又无穷无尽，静静倒映在路边的水塘里。偶尔碰到几个麻瓜，神情呆滞，步履匆匆，对眼前的陌生女孩毫无兴趣。</p><p>出门时，赫敏把魔杖留在了房间里。在蜘蛛尾巷这个简单的世界，赫敏决定也做一个麻瓜。她以这种幼稚方式倾吐着对父母、对自己的麻瓜家庭的思念。</p><p>这里没人认识自己，赫敏感到很自在。她在“斯内普的领地”里大步走着，安心自得。</p><p>笔直得毫无新意的街道带赫敏穿过单调乏味的小镇，却突然在一处草坡前调皮地拐了个弯，消失不见了。</p><p>湿漉漉的青草味儿扑面而来。赫敏迈上柔软的草坡，心情愈发轻快。</p><p>草坡的另一边长着密密的树，密密的树掩映着一条污浊的小河，孤单而优雅地静静流淌。这景象虽谈不上有多有趣，却足以让赫敏感到惊喜。她快步走到河边，环视四周，心满意足地独享着这自然静谧的无人之境。</p><p>赫敏沿河走了几步，发现小河的狭窄处不知被谁架起了一块结实的木板。赫敏大胆地跨了上去，来到了河的另一边。</p><p>河的另一边长着一排温顺的柳树，赫敏笑着在柔软飘摇的枝条间来回穿梭。</p><p>不知道教授有没有来过这里。赫敏这么想着，一边又迈上河这边的草坡。</p><p>攀至高处，赫敏失望的发现，这边的草坡光秃秃的，配着惨白的阴沉天空，显得荒凉极了。</p><p>赫敏转过头去环顾四周。这时候，有什么东西映入了眼帘。</p><p>赫敏仿佛听到自己的心“咯噔”一响。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那是一棵树。光秃秃的草坡上唯一的一棵树。粗壮的茎杆生出繁密的枝桠，枝桠上点缀着稀稀落落的叶片。虽是蓬勃的夏日，这棵老树却看看上去正在凋零。雨水在树边的凹坑里攒出了一个小水塘，老树悲伤地凝望着自己衰颓的倒影。</p><p>这景象似曾相识。赫敏几乎百分之百地确定自己在哪里见过它，而且就在最近。她狠命搜索起自己的大脑。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>赫敏的思绪飞回了蜘蛛尾巷23号。</p><p>壁炉之上。</p><p>不错。</p><p>是那幅画！</p><p>那幅怪画里的树此时此刻就在眼前。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
赫敏一下子明白了什么。她悄悄的走近那棵树，怀着几乎称得上是虔诚的心境。</p><p>不错，树根处有团凹陷进去的阴影，那是一个树洞。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>哈利曾经向赫敏讲述过他在冥想盆中的所见，赫敏带着诧异与同情听完了那个奇异而感人的故事，西弗勒斯·斯内普的故事。</p><p>但那时候的教授对她来说还几乎是个陌生人，他的故事对她来说，仅仅是个故事罢了。而此时此刻，赫敏面对的是一个她已经挺熟悉的人的过往。故事的开头以一棵老树的形式，真实、触手可及地展现在眼前。</p><p>拒人于千里之外的滚滚黑袍，难以舒展的皱起的眉头…一切都讲得通了。</p><p>故事背后的刺痛这才真正开始浮现于心。</p><p>赫敏仿佛可以看见几十年前的此地，同样的一个夏天，一段美好到痛心的缘分从此缠绕了一个人数十年之久，成为一切渴望、过错、赎罪的源头。</p><p>赫敏只觉得心头泛起一阵酸溜溜的悲怆。</p><p>她伸出手，小心翼翼地触碰老树雨后潮湿的枝干，仿佛那段悲伤的记忆遥远脆弱得一经触碰就会灰飞烟灭一般。</p><p>但它的触感再真实不过了，湿漉漉，冷冰冰，像是斑驳的泪痕。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
赫敏回忆着教授壁炉上的那幅小画。这么说来，这么多年过去了，教授从来没有忘记过这里发生的一切。那份深情就这么一直静静地挂在墙上，无言而隽永。</p><p>赫敏绕着这棵“沉默的见证人”转圈圈，激烈的感情在心口翻涌。</p><p>教授为了哈利的母亲做了多少呢？如果教授不曾遇见过她，现在的一切会有什么不同呢？教授还会是教授吗？是会有更多的悲伤，还是更多的释然呢？</p><p>如果现在有个人在一旁看着，他会看到一个神情凝重的女孩，古怪而庄重地绕着一棵大树兜圈圈，若有所思，怅然若失，让人不由地猜想她都经历过些什么，殊不知她其实是在为另一个人的经历而黯然神伤。</p><p>赫敏在混乱的思绪中不断尝试着勾勒出教授完整的轮廓。如果把教授的人生分成三个阶段的话，她想，那么，第一个阶段的主人公就是哈利的母亲。她是他故事的开端，她是贯穿他一生的信仰，永远活在教授心中，如同暗黑混沌中的一记荧光闪烁，往后一直指引着他弃暗投明。第二个阶段的主人公，想必是黑魔王和邓布利多教授，他们给了他任务，多年来的压力、挣扎与冤屈…赫敏难以想象教授是如何一声不吭地承受的，换做是她，即使有那份能力与智慧，也不可能有那种坚毅与隐忍去接受那一切。…那么，现在就是第三个阶段了，教授人生的新篇章。</p><p>赫敏想到这儿，欣慰地笑了。好歹往日的痛苦已经结束，欠下的罪债也早已还清。即使是教授也终于可以做回普通人，甚至也能拥有他本就值得的关爱与美好。</p><p>心中的暖意冲破了包裹于其上的悲怆，赫敏觉得眼前光秃秃的草坡此刻也是生机勃勃，活泼美丽的。</p><p>她突然意识到，自己现在就是教授生活中的小主人公，自己就有能力给予教授关爱与情谊，将他带入另一种天真可笑却温暖愉快的生活。</p><p>赫敏想起自己决议搬来蜘蛛尾巷时的那套说辞：“教会斯内普忍受那群不知感恩的呆瓜”，顿时傻呵呵地笑出了声。</p><p>没错啊，还真是这样。这就是她的任务，把久处深渊的斯内普带回欢声笑语的人间。</p><p>赫敏望着暮光中的老树，得意地笑了。刚才的悲怆一扫而空，取而代之的是全身上下的振奋，与对未来的期待。</p><p> </p><p>她全然没注意到，那朵讨厌的灰云又回来了，而且看上去更为暗沉。</p><p>一滴雨滴在她的鼻尖上。</p><p>接着又是一滴。</p><p> </p><p>灰云很快不再嘲弄这位可怜而又孤零零的姑娘，把雨水哗啦啦地一口气释放。<br/>
-------------------------------------------------- <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
斯内普意识到窗外下起了瓢泼大雨。</p><p>然后他又意识到赫敏还没回来。</p><p>最后，他极不情愿地意识到，他心里正暗暗担心着这莽撞的丫头。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
也许只是为了心理安慰，斯内普决心到她房间看看。</p><p>赫敏的魔杖赫然摆在她的小书桌上。</p><p>这蠢狮子，还真当自己是麻瓜了。</p><p>斯内普暗骂了几声，披上自己的短袍子，想也没想就出了门，心里暗自庆幸，还好在经历了昨天的事之后，出于“安全考虑”，自己在那丫头身上加了道追踪咒。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
只见一名身着奇怪大衣的男子，从一间公认的“弃置已久”的房子里走出来，撑开一把高科技折叠黑伞（鉴于这伞竟能折叠成一根小木棍大小），然后步履坚定地沿街走去。这景象让街对面的一个麻瓜困惑了足足有三分钟之久。<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
赫敏喜欢夏天，也喜欢雨。</p><p>但她不是很喜欢夏天的雨，尤其是当她在几秒内就被这雨淋成落汤鸡的时候。</p><p>她很不情愿地躲进那个暗腾腾的树洞。洞里非常潮湿，阴滋滋地，让人待着很不舒服。而且有那么一瞬，她有点担心自己会在里头碰见小时候的斯内普。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>雨就这么哗哗地下着，酣畅淋漓，又固执无情。赫敏有点难过地看着天色渐渐暗下去。</p><p>她是一个粗心的巫师，出门不带魔杖。她也是一个失败的麻瓜，出门不带雨伞。</p><p>唉。</p><p>刚才走累了，心情又这样郁闷，树洞里也愈发昏暗，赫敏沮丧地阖上了眼。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
她梦见了小时候的教授，独自一人徘徊在霍格沃兹永无止境的移动楼梯上，小小的身影在高大错综的塔楼里显得更加孤单。她忍不住追上去。她想告诉他，他不孤单，也不邪恶，他可以做了不起的事，一切都会好起来…但是她追不上他，眼睁睁地看着他消失在楼梯尽头的黑暗中。赫敏着急了。“Severus!” 她大喊。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
“Yes Granger, I’m here. Now would you please tell me what you are doing in the hollow of this damn tree?”</p><p>赫敏吓了一大跳，在模模糊糊的黑暗中醒过来，四下张望，生怕自己真在树洞里撞见了小时候的教授。</p><p>不对，这声音听上去不像是小时候的教授。</p><p>赫敏咽了口唾沫，抬眼望去，正对上斯内普教授探进树洞看着她的质问的黑眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————<br/>
这章赫敏pov居多，包含了很多个人想法，希望大家喜欢(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pouring Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯内普沉默着起身让开一条道，丝毫没有要帮自己一把的意思。于是赫敏只好靠着自己，十分狼狈地爬出了潮湿阴冷的树洞。</p><p>整个世界都笼罩在雨帘之下，浸润着，模糊着，融化着。在泥泞的草坡上，万籁俱寂，只有哗哗的雨声，轻轻敲开心扉，填补着所有的落寂与沉默。</p><p>虽然很不情愿让教授看到自己湿淋淋、可怜兮兮的样子，但赫敏还是心存感激。她完全不知道教授是怎么找到自己的，但奇怪的是，这并不令她感到惊讶。部分的她知道，或者说是相信，如果她需要的话，教授总会出现的。</p><p>赫敏爬出了树洞。空气在暴雨里惊恐地胡乱逃窜着，掀起一阵又一阵凉风，卷走摇曳的水珠，也带走赫敏身上的温度。她不由地打了个寒战。好在一把宽大的黑伞撑在头顶，让自己没再淋到一滴雨。</p><p>与此同时，赫敏感到自己的肩上突然有了分量。干燥，温暖，让人安心的分量。柔软的棉布想必是被施了保暖咒，丝丝暖意伴着淡淡的草药香在心里慢慢晕开，重新给冰凉的四肢注入活力。</p><p>赫敏很不客气地把自己卷进了教授的袍子里，舒服地松了一口气，心里几乎是感动极了。她转过脸来想向教授道谢，一转头，话却卡在嘴里说不出来了。</p><p> </p><p>她才意识到自己离教授这么近，几乎是靠在教授身上了。教授黑色的身影沉着有持地伫立在身边（她头回意识到教授有这么高）。赫敏不敢抬头去看教授的脸，但她可以听到教授的呼吸，感受到那气息轻轻拂过自己的头顶…赫敏只觉得自己头皮发麻，心怦怦直跳。说不上是尴尬，还是因为别的什么东西。</p><p> </p><p>“Well Miss Granger.”低沉的嗓音在耳边响起（赫敏暗自庆幸是教授先打破了沉默，而不是自己的什么蠢话），“我想你应该已经意识到了，你刚才用很不恰当的称谓冒犯了<br/>
我。“（I hope you do realize that you have just offended me with a rather inappropriate address.）</p><p>赫敏感到教授的视线转向了自己。她想起了那个荒唐的梦。</p><p>“I’m…I’m really really sorry for that, Professor…It’s just that… I had this stupid dream…”赫敏手忙脚乱地解释着，直到她意识到教授是不会喜欢自己的梦的。</p><p>“Which, involves me?”斯内普挑起眉毛，他有点好奇这丫头的脑子里关于自己都装了些什么东西。</p><p>“Kind of…I mean…Maybe…because…I don’t remember it anyway.”赫敏顺势撒了个谎，不好意思地笑笑。</p><p>斯内普也不打算再问下去。天色已晚，他转身离开，赫敏急忙跟上。</p><p>“我只是希望你在梦里也不要忘记对人最起码的尊重。”赫敏听见教授这么咕哝着。想到格兰芬多差点因为自己在梦里对教授不敬而扣分，赫敏忍不住笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>唉，也许梦里的小教授会更好说话一点吧。<br/>
----------------------------------------------<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
斯内普一只手撑着伞，另一只手背在身后，在熟悉的草坡上平静地走着。倒是身边的赫敏，既不敢靠自己太近又不想淋到雨，步伐凌乱，在起起伏伏的坑坑洼洼间走得磕磕绊绊。斯内普把一切看在眼里，忍不住翘起嘴角。</p><p>“Why leave your wand behind? I’m once again impressed by your recklessness, Miss Granger.”他不冷不热地点评道。</p><p>斯内普听到女孩叹了一口气。</p><p>“Well you know,”赫敏回答道，“以前夏天在家的时候，我是说，在我家，和我父母在一起的时候，我出门就没有带魔杖的习惯。和他们在一起的时候我也算是个麻瓜吧，毕竟我不想因为魔法什么的和他们之间产生隔阂。我常年待在霍格沃兹，和他们在一起的时间其实并不多。上次见到他们还是快一年前的事了。”</p><p>他们跨过小河，一片潮湿的雾气扑面而来，雨水把河面上倒映的点点光亮搅得支离破碎。木板在脚下吱吱作响，透过雨帘只能看到一个模糊的轮廓。赫敏就是在这时候挽上教授的臂弯的，但两人谁也没察觉到。</p><p>斯内普正掂量着赫敏的话。她原来是在想念着她的家人。</p><p>他知道很多麻瓜家庭出身的巫师，成年后都很快与家人渐行渐远。他们中有很多人后来都成为了相当出色的巫师。这类人很容易辨识，因为他们都带着一种孓然一身的勇敢与无奈。</p><p>斯内普就曾认识这样的一个人。现在他又认识了一个。</p><p>他瞥向身边的女孩。赫敏蓬乱的头发沾了水，紧紧贴在脸上脖子上，这让斯内普反而可以更加清晰地看到她的脸。</p><p>赫敏仿佛是陷入了沉思，沉默着埋头走路。在这样的雨里，斯内普也说不清赫敏湿漉漉的脸上是雨水还是泪水。</p><p>斯内普的心隐隐被触动了。他很想做点什么来让赫敏心里好受些，但这显然不是自己的专长。</p><p>“Well， 我相信你很快就会再次见到他们的。”于是斯内普这么说道。</p><p>有那么一瞬，他的确想起了曾来过这里的另一个女孩，同样的勇敢坚强。但他很快把这样的念头抛在脑后。“真是可笑，她不是莉莉…莉莉也不是她。”斯内普这么想着。眼前的女孩要比心中的幻影真实得多。她永远取代不了自己的过去，但她的确填补了他的当下。</p><p>斯内普注意到赫敏正紧紧挽着自己的手，像只什么温顺的小动物一般，单纯地信任与依靠着自己。于是他悄悄把伞倾向另一边。一切都再顺理成章不过了。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>“Professor？”</p><p>“Em?”</p><p>“How do you know I was there, in the tree?”</p><p>“… Put a tracking charm on you. In case you are seized by another death eater or something. Some people believe that your safety is somehow my business now.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I should thank you for that.”</p><p>“…I won’t mourn foryou, if anything, but someone will. And I’m just fed up with blame.”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
雨哗哗地下着。周围越是黑暗，越是嘈杂，越是潮湿阴冷，伞下就越是安全，越是平静，越是温暖。</p><p>两人走下草坡，踏上卵石路。街道的光亮在两侧迎接他们。每盏街灯周围都笼上了一圈柔和的光晕，一路延伸，静静指向回家的方向。<br/>
（As if the street lights pointed in an arrow head, leading them home.）</p><p> </p><p>这样的雨夜斯内普经历过千千万万，但唯有这次，他不会用孤独来形容。<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------- <br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
雨点就像是从天上倒下来的干豌豆，啪嗒啪嗒砸在教授的黑伞上，来势汹汹的它们顿时又都泄了气，温和地划过伞面，在边缘处挂起一道珠帘。</p><p>赫敏挎着教授的胳膊，迈过卵石路上一个又一个水塘，小小的心儿在雨中快乐地翱翔，心中的千头万绪都被这份倾泻而下的畅快洗刷干净。</p><p>这感觉就像是回到了从前，她一手挎着哈利，一手挽着罗恩，从霍格莫德村一路上有说有笑地走回格兰芬多塔那会儿，人与人之间相识相知的快乐在心底荡漾。</p><p>这感觉又有点不那么像从前。那会儿，她时时刻刻都在为她的两个冒冒失失的男孩（以及没完没了的学业）操心着，事事都要冲在头一个，小小的心上背负了太多的疲倦与压力（“年纪轻轻可心已枯萎，就像个老姑娘一样，灵魂有如你执着苦读的那些书的纸页那么干”，特里劳妮教授曾如此点评）；而现在，她感到非常轻松。裹在教授的袍子里，她头回觉得自己成了被人照顾的那位，而自己也一点都不抵触这样的新角色。</p><p>雨水在路边汇成了一条小溪，薄薄浅流顺着地势奔向身后，淌进过去的点滴，带走沉积的乏闷。</p><p>教授不像哈利和罗恩，赫敏想，他远比他们沉稳成熟、学识渊博；教授也不像父母，他并不会照顾自己生活的方方面面，不会理所当然地展示出关怀，尽管他同样使自己安心，同样使自己愿意无条件地信任；教授也不像个教授了，虽然学识渊博，但他给予自己的不单单是干巴巴的知识，而更多的是抚慰与陪伴；人们常说，“良师益友”，但斯内普教授又不像是麦格教授、卢平教授这样慈祥温和的长辈、益友。因为在麦格教授身上，赫敏可以得到关爱与支持，但她知道，自己除了尊敬与爱戴外，不需要再刻意回报给她什么。而对于斯内普教授，她的情感要复杂得多。她更想主动地去了解他。一开始，他仿佛把自己藏得很深，但渐渐地，赫敏发现自己很能读懂他，哪怕是在一片无言中。用一点耐心、智慧与善意，就可以做到这点（而这些正是赫敏所具备的品质）。而且赫敏觉得她和教授之间存在着一种特殊的连结，是所谓“共鸣”吗？或者说是“默契”？很难说。但这种连结让教授对她来说就是教授，不同于她认识的任何一个人。</p><p>街灯映在一个个小小的水坑里，就好像达到了双倍的照明效果。老式街灯低垂在花纹繁复的灯柱之上，暖黄色的灯光充满了蜘蛛尾巷。</p><p>雨不知不觉已经小下来了。两人继续无言地走着，泰然自若得仿佛是在雨中漫步。他们各自陷在各自的沉思里，但思绪从未离开过彼此。</p><p>赫敏才发现自己是在挽着教授的胳膊，而且脑袋不自觉地靠到了教授的肩上。她一阵脸红，但惊讶与羞赧很快就消散在了细密的雨里，因为她并不觉得哪里别扭。</p><p>没错，赫敏意识到，还有一点。</p><p>那就是教授总是让自己脸红。</p><p>似乎是为了证实这一点，赫敏悄悄抬眼用余光瞥向身边的教授。</p><p>教授一副若有所思的样子，眼神温和地落在前方潮湿的卵石路上。松弛的脸看上去饱经风霜，却也多了份柔和坦然。傲慢的鹰钩鼻在柔和的街灯下显得庄重优雅，丝丝缕缕的黑发没入身后的黑暗。</p><p>赫敏红着脸低下头。那一瞥的后劲还在她胸口怦怦作祟。</p><p>她觉得教授并不老，岁月的沉积没有让他的灵魂干枯，反倒是增添了温柔与魅力。她很喜欢他这样放松着的样子。</p><p>她想起自己之前在老树下想出的理论。哈利的母亲给了教授信仰，邓布利多教授和黑魔头给了他任务。但这都是单方面的关系，只有教授独自一人在承受，都只是教授一个人的故事。而她现在愿意与他一起分担前方的未知。</p><p> </p><p>雨水轻轻敲打着伞面，湿气氤氲在蜘蛛尾巷狭窄的街道里。也许赫敏的灵魂曾像特里劳妮教授说得那样“像书页一样干”，那么经历了这场酣畅淋漓的雨后，一些新的东西悄悄爬进了赫敏心里，使干枯厌倦的茎叶又吸饱了水分，少女的活力重又注入了身体。<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我们到了。”斯内普教授的声音拂过耳边。他灵巧地摇一摇手，那把大黑伞消失不见了。</p><p>赫敏松开挽着教授的手，跟着教授走进屋内。</p><p>教授的袍子沾了水，水珠吧嗒吧嗒地滴在地上，赫敏不好意思地吐吐舌头。</p><p>然后，就在她脱下袍子递给教授的时候，她“饱和”的灵魂替她做了一个大胆的决定。赫敏说不上来之后的不安是后悔还是激动，反正她永远都忘不了这事了。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
斯内普点亮客厅里的灯，顺手清理了地上的水渍，然后伸手去接赫敏递过来的袍子。（可怜的袍子皱巴巴地滴着水，但是斯内普并不在乎。毕竟他有无数件一模一样的黑袍子。）</p><p>赫敏好像在喃喃说着什么，但斯内普听不清楚。所以他俯下身去听。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
斯内普只觉得一记电流从左脸上蔓延开，搅糊了大脑，麻痹了心脏，留他一人愣愣地立在原地，品尝着这陌生的甜蜜。</p><p> </p><p>那是柔软的唇瓣轻轻落在面颊上的触感。一个吻，伴着一句轻柔的耳语：</p><p>“谢谢你，教授。”</p><p>望着赫敏快步上楼的背影，斯内普平生第一次怀疑起了自己做的魔药。<br/>
 <br/>
 </p><p> </p><p> <br/>
跟早晨的魔药有关系吗？</p><p>当然没有。</p><p>赫敏很清楚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———————————————————<br/>
让我看看是谁满脑子都在冒罗曼蒂克的制杖泡泡<br/>
哦，是我，真上头</p><p>最近懒得动脑，没写什么情节，就当是”斯教和赫敏一起撑着伞走回了家“的扩句练习罢（偶尔押韵狂魔上线。以及写的时候，每当对斯教产生一些不良想法，我就开始疯狂写景让自己冷静下来。so，you see...）</p><p>又埋了个歌词彩蛋。（如果看出来的话，个人更推荐Live From Paris版，意境更合一点，原版我觉得太闹腾）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Challenge Accepted"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到处都是韦斯莱家的红头发。</p><p>韦斯莱太太在门口大声喊着什么，韦斯莱先生在一旁跟一些个陌生的家伙讲着蹩脚的笑话，韦斯莱家的双胞胎在院子里展示着他们的什么新把戏，韦斯莱家的小女儿恬不知耻地躲在树荫下和破特调情…而韦斯莱家的小饭桶罗恩则一刻不停地围着赫敏·格兰杰转。</p><p>洛夫古德父女在院子正中央跳着一种诡异的舞蹈，双胞胎的魔法把戏刚炸翻了一张放满酒瓶的桌子，弄得满地都是碎酒瓶和彩纸片；更别提空气中漂浮着的油腻腻的食物气味，和吵得让人神经疼痛的没完没了的谈笑声。</p><p>米勒娃刚强行给自己灌下了一些味道酸臭的不明液体，珀西·韦斯莱走过来像模像样地跟自己打了声招呼然后企图攀谈…</p><p>正常人称此为“派对”，斯内普称之为“灾难”。<br/> </p><p> <br/>这是“新居”建成派对（虽然斯内普觉得“新居”比“陋居”更加摇摇欲坠），而斯内普显然是被“强制到场”的。此时此刻，他正倚靠着门廊下的一根庭柱，躲在暗处静静观察着这场混乱的“派对”。（他的手里还拿着一个杯子，里面装着米勒娃“请”他喝的什么可怕的家酿果酒）</p><p>斯内普总是有点觉得自己是在被这群人戏弄。不知道他们是更喜欢欣赏自己的格格不入呢，还是更想等着看自己会做出什么企图融入他们的荒唐举动。</p><p>但是，尽管有这些不愉快浮在心头、写在脸上，真正占据斯内普内心深处的，其实是另一种感受。</p><p>身为“秘密英雄（the secret hero）”（破特给他冠的称号，搞得整个魔法界现在都这么叫他），他明显能察觉到，周围人对他的敬意增加了。他不是很习惯这种“直截了当”的友好，但自己的努力终于被人认可的感觉还真不错，这点他必须承认。这么多年来，他也受够了冷眼、怀疑与鄙弃，重新被人尊敬、受人感激的感觉就像是赶跑阴霾的阳光，照得胸口亮堂堂的。</p><p>愧意全无，无所背负，斯内普感到前所未有的轻松与欣慰。</p><p>所以他也尽量友好、耐心地对待那些吵闹蓬乱的韦斯莱们（当然不会是“微笑挂在脸上”的那种友好，斯内普把一切都做得很有风度，言语精简，不甚谦逊）。</p><p>他看向树荫下的哈利，那小子正和韦斯莱家的小姑娘聊得很开心。</p><p>换做是从前，斯内普一定会嗤之以鼻来表现出自己的厌恶不屑（也许还要来上一句“I may vomit”之类的话）；但今天，斯内普觉得自己没必要再刻意掩饰什么了；实际上，他只是感到很欣慰而已。</p><p>臭小子活得好好的，还有蠢姑娘喜欢着他…唉，莉莉看到这个应该也会很开心吧。他这么想着，长舒一口气，嘴角微微扬起。<br/> </p><p> <br/>“Hey Professor, I wonder what you are doing here.”</p><p>这熟悉的声音已经折磨了斯内普快一个月了。<br/> <br/>“Unfortunately, nothing.”</p><p>斯内普往一旁瞥了一眼。傻丫头看样子是终于摆脱了罗恩·韦斯莱，他可真为她高兴。<br/> <br/>赫敏靠在邻近一根廊柱上，望向之前斯内普教授望着的地方，立刻就明白了教授刚才在笑什么。</p><p>“It's not that bad, huh? Like I told you... Just watch them having fun…makes you happy, isn't it?”</p><p>“Perhaps…At least they know who to thank for that.”斯内普微微笑道。</p><p>赫敏也笑了。她看着树荫下的哈利，努力想在金妮面前表现得谈吐自然却又根本做不到，只会傻呵呵地笑。</p><p>“Ohhhhh, look at Harry. He's SO happy right now.”赫敏用很夸张的语气说着，然后很得意地又捕捉到了教授的笑容。</p><p>“梅林知道我以前为他操过多少心。没心没肺、天真无邪的男孩。但他们总是会有个好结局，不是吗？”赫敏远远看着哈利，颇为欣慰地感慨道。</p><p>“格兰杰小姐，如果‘为救世主操心’是某种比赛的话，我想你在我面前没有任何胜算可言。”</p><p>赫敏转头看向斯内普，扑哧一声笑了。</p><p>斯内普也跟着笑了。不是假笑，不是冷笑，不是讽刺的笑，也不是幸灾乐祸的笑，而是发自内心的笑。赫敏看出来了，因为他的眼睛也在笑。</p><p>教授的眼睛微微眯起，眼角轻轻上扬，嘴角弯出一道好看的弧度，愉快的眼神轻轻拂过赫敏的脸庞。</p><p>这样的笑容让赫敏更开心了，开心得连她“万事通”的大脑都停止了旋转。</p><p>“瞧瞧我们，”她说，“就好像是哈利的老父亲和老母亲一样，什么都为他操心。”</p><p> <br/>斯内普用一种奇怪的眼神看向自己，赫敏的笑容凝固在了沉默里。</p><p>她突然意识到了这话的滑稽之处。</p><p>如果说斯内普是哈利的“父亲”，自己是哈利的“母亲”，那他们就是…</p><p>荒唐！...</p><p>“啊，我当然没有那个意思。”赫敏脸颊一红，脱口而出。</p><p>糟糕的“掩饰”反而成了一种“暴露”。</p><p>“什么意思？”斯内普挑起眉毛，打量着突然慌乱起来的女孩。</p><p>“唔？啊，不，没什么意思…嗯…forget it.”</p><p>是自己想多了，赫敏尴尬地意识到。她闭上了嘴。<br/> </p><p>赫敏在教授好奇的打量下又坚持了五秒钟。然后她放弃了。</p><p>“梅林！我到底在胡思乱想什么呢？”赫敏一边快步走开一边喃喃自语。</p><p> </p><p>留下斯内普一个人在推测她到底是什么意思。<br/>-------------------------------------------------- <br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>院子里的孩子们跳起了舞，斯内普注意到。</p><p>一开始是弗雷德讲起了火焰杯那会儿罗恩和麦格教授“深情共舞”的笑话，然后乔治提到了他的“情趣播放机”，据说是可以根据人们的心情从世界上所有存在的音乐中选取最合适的曲目播放，然后金妮很热情地附和他们（“多么浪漫。”她对哈利开玩笑说），接着珀西说他觉得高雅大方的交谊舞正适合这么个场合，紧接着乔治就冲进室内去拿他的“情趣播放机”了。</p><p>于是就有了眼前的混乱场面：一群喝多了的孩子神情亢奋地手舞足蹈。而乔治的什么播放机显然是他的一个玩笑，鉴于它只会播放《跳舞的毒角兽》这么一首歌。</p><p>真是场闹剧。</p><p>斯内普下意识地喝了口手中的饮品，那味道让他颇为后悔地做出了一种痛苦的表情。</p><p> <br/>“西弗勒斯，你为什么不加入他们呢？”</p><p>真是说梅林梅林到…</p><p>斯内普恶狠狠地瞪了米勒娃一眼。所幸麦格教授早就习惯了他这样，因此毫不介意。</p><p>麦格决心不再逗弄可怜的斯内普了。她靠到刚才赫敏靠的那根廊柱上，跟斯内普一起看着群魔乱舞的孩子们。<br/> </p><p>哈利和金妮在一起跳舞，他们笑得很开心。罗恩在和卢娜跳舞，但两人根本不在一个频道上，这让斯内普看得很开心。只有珀西像模像样地在跳他的交谊舞…和赫敏一起。他们笑得也很开心，但斯内普看得不太开心。他也不知道为什么。</p><p> …也许是因为那个让人烦心的吻？…不，那根本算不上是什么吻，只是她克制不住她的“格兰芬多精神”，过度地表达了她的友好罢了。没错，事情就是这样…</p><p>斯内普注意到，赫敏今天又穿了她的红裙子，衬得她皮肤雪白，面色红润，活泼大方。她笑着在珀西的臂弯下转圈圈，裙摆好看地飞扬起来。<br/> </p><p>“她看上去很开心不是吗？你把她照顾得很好，西弗勒斯。”麦格注意到斯内普在盯着赫敏看。</p><p>“I beg your pardon？”可惜斯内普看得太专注了，没听到麦格在讲什么。</p><p>“我说，你把格兰杰小姐照顾得很好。她没有给你添麻烦吧？”</p><p>“可以这么说。”</p><p>“那很好。虽然我对她很有信心，但我必须承认，我担心过她会哭着来找我，跟我说你是怎么粗暴地把她赶出来的…我当初就警告过她很多次，但她真的是个很执着的姑娘。”</p><p>“……”粗暴地把她赶出来？原来你是这么想我的。</p><p>斯内普想起自己当初是怎么知晓了事情的原委，然后特意给格兰杰收拾出一个房间来住…熟悉的冤屈感再次浮现心头…有那么一瞬，他倒宁可让洛夫古德父女直接住到他家去，这样一来，至少没人会觉得他欺负了一个小姑娘。</p><p>哼。斯内普在心里嘀咕着一些“不太礼貌”的话。</p><p>但麦格其实是很关心斯内普的。她已经花了一整个下午的时间仔细观察他。</p><p>“我很高兴你听取了我的建议，接受了格兰杰小姐。你看上去好多了不是吗?（you look much more approachable）蜘蛛尾巷是个阴森压抑的地方，你一个人在那儿我其实相当不放心。我听说很多逃跑的食死徒都因为悔罪或是绝望而发了疯甚至自杀了…黑魔王很会给人留下阴影不是吗？…”麦格偷偷观察着斯内普的反应，后者只是不屑地笑笑。这让麦格放下心来。</p><p>“看来格兰杰小姐出色地完成了她自告奋勇提出的任务。”</p><p>“什么？什么任务？”斯内普感觉自己给人下了套。？…格兰杰那家伙到底对我做了什么？斯内普试图回想起一些细节，但他只记得她是怎么堂而皇之地坐在他的单人沙发上看书的，以及她是怎么追根究底地问自己学术问题、怎么在一个雷雨夜握住自己的手、怎么和自己一起制伏克劳奇、怎么在自己脸颊上轻轻烙下一个吻……</p><p>这都是些什么嘛…斯内普什么也没弄明白，脑子越想越乱…但他又好像的确意识到了些什么…</p><p>“啊，一个玩笑而已。她只是跟我开了个玩笑而已。”麦格的笑容带着一丝狡黠。<br/> </p><p>半晌的沉默。</p><p> <br/>“格兰杰小姐是个很出色的巫师不是吗？”麦格试着扯开话题，“对于一个麻瓜出身的巫师来说，她真的很优秀。我不单单是指学习上，我是说，她很聪明很勇敢，而且非常善良。她很懂得如何用她的所知所学去帮助别人，不是吗？她真的是个很典型的格兰芬多，不论面对何人何事，都是那么……”</p><p>麦格滔滔不绝地说了下去，仿佛是在展示她独特的洞察力。</p><p>听别人夸赞赫敏的感觉很奇怪，就好像有人在一本正经地向自己解释该如何制作活地狱汤剂一样。斯内普这么想着。</p><p>他当然知道赫敏很聪明，他讲给她的东西从来都不需要重复第二遍，更别提她惊人的自学能力；他也知道她的勇敢，不是她说无所畏惧，而是说她能够克服恐惧，能够理性而坚强地面对过去的伤痕亦或是眼前的挑战；…他也知道她的善良。这丫头有一颗敏感的心，温柔探询的眼神仿佛能望穿人的灵魂，掩藏在心底最深处的创痕也逃不过她的眼睛。而且她给予人安慰与温暖的方式很特别。不是漠然生硬的三言两语，也不是热情过度的蠢话或拥抱…而是静静的一个凝视，暖暖的一记触碰，她仿佛立刻就能理解你心里的一切。这种抚慰并不虚无缥缈，也不直击人心，而是具有着一种渗透力，慢慢地，把暖意从四面八方传递进来，给冰凉的心裹上一层毛茸茸的毯子，给溺水的肺注入新鲜澄澈的空气…她善解人意，她愿意付出，她陪伴左右…；当然，她，赫敏·格兰杰，还远远不止这些。</p><p>斯内普还知道，他的“说话的艺术”会让她发笑，在沉沉的夜里她的眼里有光；她熟睡的时候脸上会挂着微笑，她思考的时候会看向窗外的天空，她得胜的时候会得意地扬起眉毛；她有着自诩“聪明人”的傲慢，也有着投入行动的干练果敢，还有着争强好胜的那股子热情；但一个人的时候，她也会思念她的父母，会陷入迷茫的孤单，会在远高于她同龄人的精神境界中困顿惆怅……她也许可以理解很多人，但能真正理解她的人，很少。<br/>斯内普很想直截了当地把自己的想法丢给麦格让她闭嘴，可问题是，他也说不清他为什么会觉得自己比米勒娃更了解格兰杰小姐。</p><p> </p><p>他就是知道有这么回事而已。(He just, knows. )<br/>----------------------------------------------------------- <br/> <br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p>孩子们闹够了，围坐在草地上聊天。</p><p>乔治的音乐播放机也许是坏了，“毒角兽”还在不停的“跳舞”。</p><p>闹哄哄，醉醺醺。</p><p> <br/>“说说吧，赫敏，他是怎么折磨你的？”罗恩嬉皮笑脸地问赫敏。他等着提这个问题已经等了很久了。</p><p>赫敏瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“或者说，你是怎么折磨他的？”哈利在一旁打趣儿。</p><p>“我们听说了克劳奇那事儿。老蝙蝠窝真是个危险的地方不是吗？我希望你没受伤什么的，you know…”罗恩的声音弱了下去。他小心翼翼地不想惹到赫敏。</p><p>赫敏听得出，她的朋友还是很关心她的，而她永远对真挚的友谊心存感激。</p><p>“我没事，反正我有斯内普教授保护。”赫敏坐在她的两个男孩中间，感到快乐极了。</p><p>虽然好像还少了点什么，赫敏想，他们不过是朋友罢了，而自己也不再是那个幼稚天真、成天围着朋友转的小孩子了…而且她发觉自己在偷偷想着另一个人…</p><p>“斯内普教授他其实人很好。”赫敏很想让她的朋友们知道这点。</p><p>罗恩用一副古怪地神情看着她。“你得当心他是不是给你下了混淆咒…”</p><p>“Nonsense! Just…listen.”赫敏清了清喉咙，就好像她要义正言辞地发表一篇S.P.E.W.演讲一样：</p><p>“首先，我们都知道，他是个好人，就像哈利说的，‘秘密英雄’。他为巫师界付出了太多，承担巨大的风险，忍受多年的误解。他做这些不单单是为了哈利的母亲，更是为了我们每一个人，你们明白吗？我知道他的言语态度难以给人留下好印象，但他的确是个善良、富有责任感的人，他用他特殊的方式在关心着我们每个人。其次，我知道他喜欢讽刺、刁难或者是羞辱人，但他这么做有他的原因。这么多年来，他自己一个人，要秘密地承担那么多的任务、责任，没人帮助他，没人感谢他，更没人理解他。那样的孤单与挣扎总得有个发泄的窗口吧？所以他才会转而来折磨你们这群成天生在福中不知福的傻孩子…要是我处于他的位置，我也肯定会看不惯那些个幼稚却又自以为是的家伙…”</p><p>“而且哈利，你知道的，他小时候不是个合群的孩子…他希望你们惧怕他，这样你们就能都离他远远的，不会打扰到他，也就不会伤害到他。他这是在向外界封闭自己，藏起自己的脆弱，但这并不代表他就不需要关心…嗯，他的确是个挺复杂的人，试着去理解他得费一番功夫…但是你们应该试着去理解他不是吗？他并不善于表达他的善意，待人处事就好像他极端的教学方式…但是我们可以帮帮他对吗？现在战争已经过去了，他也没那么多负担了，这正是重新开始的好机会不是吗？既然你们都很尊敬他的英勇事迹，那能不能有点耐心去真正接纳他呢？嗯？罗恩？”</p><p>哈利在旁边一个劲儿地点头；罗恩被赫敏突如其来的长篇大论吓到了，他总是很佩服她脑子里竟有这么丰富的感情…所以尽管罗恩还在艰难地消化着赫敏的言论，他也只好先跟着点头。</p><p>赫敏远远看见斯内普在和麦格教授亲切地攀谈，于是她继续说道：“我觉得斯内普教授的为人已经有所改观了，不是吗？他也在尝试着变得友好…在蜘蛛尾巷的这些日子，斯内普教授就对我挺好的。你们知道吗？他家简直就像个图书馆！有好多精深的专著。他同意我翻阅他的书，而且会回答我提出的问题…他还治疗了我胳膊上的伤！说来话长，原来我身上一直带着黑魔法留下的伤痕…有一天下雨，他……”</p><p>赫敏借着一点酒意，滔滔不绝地说着。她把她认为可以说的事都告诉了哈利和罗恩，但当然也悄悄地保留了一些故事的细节和自己的真实感受…</p><p>但其实，罗恩听到“图书馆”那里就开始走神了，因为他觉得单单这一个词就解释了一切，为什么赫敏会这么喜欢待在斯内普教授那儿…<br/> </p><p> <br/>赫敏长篇大论那会儿，又有几个人站起来跳舞了。韦斯莱太太和韦斯莱先生也加入了孩子们，麦格教授也去凑热闹。</p><p>很快，大家都围到庭院中间去了，只留斯内普一个人待在房子那儿。</p><p>乔治的播放机总算起了点作用，《跳舞的毒角兽》变成了一首爱尔兰舞曲，大家在草坪上欢快地胡乱跳着舞着。<br/> <br/> </p><p>“Perhaps…you'd like to dance? Hermione?”可怜的罗恩没意识到赫敏还在讲。他打断了她的话。</p><p>“Emmm?……What? …Oh, I'm sorry, are you bored with my speech?”赫敏失望又有点生气地看向罗恩。 </p><p>“Em? No! Of course not! I’m sorry I didn't follow … Just go on then, please…”</p><p>赫敏朝罗恩翻了个白眼，叹了口气，“I am not forcing you to listen. If you want to dance, just go! Anyway I have no intention to dance with you…”</p><p>“Well, since you like Professor Snape THAT much, maybe you should go dancing with him! He's a 'very nice person', isn't he? You can prove that to us. 'Actions speak louder than words', isn't it?”罗恩没好气地说。</p><p>“罗恩…”哈利掐了一下他的手，希望他能赶紧住嘴。</p><p>“嗷呜！哈利你干什么？”罗恩显然没买他的帐。</p><p>赫敏愤怒地盯着罗恩。</p><p>“怎么？哈！不敢了吧？你说得好像就你不怕老蝙蝠一样，怎么样？到头来你还不是和我们一样怕他？”罗恩看着赫敏气得“炸毛”的样子，心里很受用。</p><p>赫敏不喜欢被别人占上风，一点儿也不。</p><p>和教授跳舞？这要求也不过分嘛，哼！</p><p>她转头望向乱舞着的人群，教授当然不在里面。她越过人群望向房子那边，教授正坐在门廊旁的小桌边气定神闲地读着一本书，这边的热闹跟他毫无关联。</p><p>虽然这看上去就是斯内普教授忍受一个派对的最佳方式，但他独自一人的样子还是微微刺痛了赫敏的心。<br/>也许罗恩正提出了个好主意呢？赫敏想。<br/> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, challenged accepted.”她得意地站起身，向满脸疑惑的罗恩丢了一个自信的微笑，然后大步向前走去。<br/>----------------------------------------------------- <br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>斯内普余光瞥见一个穿着红裙子的女孩气势汹汹地向自己走来。</p><p> <br/>“Excuse me, Professor, but would you like to dance with me？”</p><p>“No.”斯内普头都没抬一下。</p><p> “......”<br/> </p><p>赫敏突然意识到自己有多傻，刚刚鼓足的气势和自信终结于一个毫无感情的“no”。</p><p>早该料到的。自己有那份勇气有什么用，教授又不会答应…<br/> </p><p>赫敏望向院子里的罗恩，他正伸着脖子等着看她好戏。<br/>哼！有种他来试试…</p><p> <br/>“我想你最好坐下来歇会儿，那些吵吵嚷嚷的活动于你无益。”斯内普说着。</p><p>赫敏也不想回去接受罗恩的嘲笑，于是她听从了斯内普的建议，在他的对面坐下了。</p><p> <br/>远处的吵闹声在教授坐的这个位置变得隐约模糊，倒是更衬出了四周的安宁寂静。傍晚的微风轻轻掀起桌布的一角；拂过面颊，也带去赫敏的醉意，使她的思绪重又清晰起来。</p><p>对面的教授轻轻翻着他的书，黑色的发丝在风中飘扬，看上去，说不上是气定神闲，还是心不在焉。<br/> </p><p>唉，也许教授说得没错。比起吵闹的派对，也许这里的安静才更适合自己。</p><p>赫敏望着远处发着呆。她甚至很希望自己也带了本书来读。</p><p> <br/>“我不记得你是个喜欢跳舞的人。我只记得四年级圣诞舞会的时候你坐在台阶上哭，六年级斯拉格霍恩教授俱乐部的舞会上你到处躲你的舞伴。也许你年轻的头脑对舞会依旧充满着幻想，但现实总是令人失望，不是吗？”斯内普突然开口这么说道。</p><p>赫敏又惊讶又尴尬。斯内普倒是真会观察人…</p><p>“我只是一直没有找到合适的舞伴罢了。”赫敏咕哝着。<br/>事实就是这样。她想和一个人跳舞，却又和另一个人去了舞会。</p><p>“那么，是什么让你觉得，我会是你合适的舞伴？”教授漫不经心地问道。</p><p>赫敏的脸刷一下红了。</p><p>“啊？不，不是这样。哈利罗恩他们…我们开玩笑…”赫敏手忙脚乱地解释着。</p><p>“They challenge me to ask you to dance…It's rather stupid…I see it now. Perhaps I was a little bit drunk back then…”</p><p>“Stupid indeed.”<br/> </p><p>半晌的沉默。<br/> </p><p>夕阳西斜，金色的光芒照在两人的脸上。这样的光线不适合阅读了。斯内普合上书，打量着眼前的女孩。</p><p>她看上去很美。褐色的卷发在晚风中轻轻摆动，红色的裙子在暮光里静静燃烧。无需更加修饰，但她看上去就和四年级走下舞池的那瞬一样惊艳动人。</p><p>唉，她应该成为派对的中心，而不是和我坐在这里等待着一切的结束。<br/> </p><p>“所以你就打算这么一直坐在那里，破坏我阅读的兴致喽？”</p><p>“…不然呢？继续加入‘吵吵嚷嚷’‘无益于人’的活动，间或成为别人的笑柄？…我宁可坐在这里。”</p><p>赫敏察觉到斯内普已经放下了书，正若有所思地看着自己。<br/> </p><p>也许这正是“报复”她那个“吻”的好时机。斯内普想。<br/> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>赫敏意识到斯内普站起身来。</p><p>然后她不安地发现他正走向自己。</p><p>“Alright then.”他说，“Challenge accepted.”</p><p>他向自己伸出手来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Beware of Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏诧异地看着教授伸过来的手。宽大的掌心一半藏在袖口里，一半向自己伸展开，等待着一个答复。</p><p>于是她犹豫地站起身，把手交给教授。虽说这本来就是自己原先的计划，但当一切真正发生的时候，她却有点退缩了。</p><p>她不是像罗恩说的那样“怕”斯内普。从某种意义上来说，事情恰恰相反…</p><p>赫敏还是无法相信教授会愿意和自己跳舞，直到斯内普接过自己的手，若无其事地带着自己向人群走去。</p><p> <br/>教授的手又厚实又柔软。他用左手轻轻勾住赫敏右手的四指，既不太松弛，也不太用力；掌心的温度顺着胳膊悄悄攀进心口，酥酥麻麻的，弄得赫敏的心不安地怦怦直跳。</p><p>斯内普平日里走起路来总是昂首挺胸，阔步流星。当他从你眼前走过时，你会觉得他仿佛是把你的的无知与迟钝都踩在了脚下；他会立即让你觉得自己一无是处、笨手笨脚；加上一个不屑而又严厉的眼神，最无辜的孩子都会觉得自己犯了错，最聪明的家伙都会觉得自己幼稚无比。</p><p>但赫敏今天看到的不是这样。</p><p>教授今天没有穿他的大黑袍，而是披了一身正中分衩的轻薄袍子。袍角在晚风中恣意飘飞，丝毫不输黑袍滚滚的那番气势，并又增添了一分别样的风度…他的脚步依旧沉稳笃定，但不强硬匆忙；他的昂首阔步表达的不再像是一种傲慢与不屑，赫敏想，倒更像是一种无懈可击的尊严与郑重有持的礼节。</p><p>赫敏发觉，教授悄悄为自己放慢了步速。两人并行，并不显得互相拉扯，滑稽可笑；而是大方得体，步调一致。</p><p>这就像是一位绅士会做出的行动与考虑一样。</p><p> <br/>就在这时，赫敏猛然意识到，教授已经轻巧自如地转换好了他的角色：</p><p>他，西弗勒斯·斯内普，不再是她脾气古怪的监护人，不再是她严肃冷淡的教授；而是，她，“格兰杰小姐”的舞伴。（taking on the role of 'her date'）<br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/> <br/>远处欢快的爱尔兰舞曲声越来越近了。一开始还没人注意到他们。后来，赫敏看见罗恩拉着哈利满脸惊恐地指向自己（这让赫敏很得意）；可紧接着，金妮也凑了过来，然后是卢娜、弗雷德、乔治；莫丽太太很好奇孩子们在看什么，也朝她那里望去…很快，有一半的熟人都停下了动作，用奇怪的表情看过来，有的人很惊讶（罗恩瞪大了眼睛）、有的人很疑惑（金妮在询问哈利什么）、有的人觉得这非常好笑（弗雷迪在乔治耳边窃窃私语，惹得他哈哈大笑）、也有人很镇定（卢娜用她欣赏夜骐的那种眼神看向自己）……于是赫敏没那么得意了，她也觉得这兴许是有那么些荒唐…</p><p>但斯内普似乎完全没有这样的担心。他一边向前走一边用严厉的眼神击退着那些不怀好意的目光。这些小兔崽子们依旧没那胆子直视自己，这让他心里很受用。<br/> </p><p>当他们终于扎入人群中时，不少人停下动作，默默为他们让开一条道，并附上千奇百怪的注目礼…</p><p>这感觉像极了四年级圣诞舞会从台阶上走下来那会儿，赫敏绝望地想…只是围观者瞪大的眼珠里不是让人得意忘形的倾羡，而是无边无际的困惑…</p><p>唉，好吧，你自找的。</p><p>赫敏佯装轻松地朝一边的罗恩耸耸肩。她老远就听到了他的“Bloody hell”。</p><p>斯内普则气定神闲地扫视了一圈周围的人，用眼里冷冷的锋芒向他们“致意”，“巧妙”地“说服”了所有人，一切都再正常不过了。</p><p> <br/>走到“舞池”（那是一个安在草坪上的石阶平台）中央，斯内普突然一转身，迅捷利落，袍子在身后划出了好看的弧度…</p><p>“I do hope you know how to dance.”他几乎是幸灾乐祸地说。<br/> </p><p>赫敏发觉教授举起了自己的右手，灵活地变换好了手式；然后他用另一只手架起了自己的左胳膊…</p><p>那只手就停在自己左肩下，掌心的温热正触及后背赤裸的皮肤…</p><p>他突然把自己拉近，赫敏倒吸一口冷气。</p><p> <br/>她当然知道跳舞的动作就是这样。但她还不知道跟“合适的舞伴”跳舞会是这样的感受…<br/> </p><p>教授真的好高，即使是穿了带跟的鞋子，赫敏的脸也只能够到他的胸膛。她感受到斯内普正在俯身看着自己，温热的气息打在额上。</p><p>“What seems to be the problem, Miss Granger? You do know you are supposed to look up at me when we dance, don't you?”</p><p>教授的轻语里带着讽刺；但他低沉的嗓音萦绕在咫尺…就像是一道安静幽暗的漩涡，旋转着激起涟漪般的混乱，邀请着、等待着无知之辈的陷落…</p><p> <br/>怎么会这样呢？…</p><p>夏日傍晚的暖风总是给敏感的渴求着的心带来不必要的麻烦…<br/> </p><p>好吧。</p><p>这没什么。</p><p>这已经是你今天第二次自作多情了。</p><p>赫敏深吸一口气，抬起了头。</p><p> <br/>她看见教授对自己抬了抬眉毛：</p><p>“That's more like it.”<br/> </p><p>And that's just too much…这一下对视让赫敏觉得脸上烫烫的…她又微微低下头去，视线落到了教授的鼻尖。好吧，就停留在这个折中的位置上吧…<br/> </p><p>调整好姿态，赫敏才突然意识到，原先的爱尔兰舞曲不知何时被换成了一首悠扬的华尔兹。大提琴的声音沉郁古典，延续而稳定，不慌不忙地承担着主调的角色；小提琴的声音明亮活泼，渐进而跳跃，繁复的节奏听上去甚至有一丝混乱…</p><p>赫敏的余光扫到了乔治不怀好意的笑容，他正抚摩着他的宝贝播放机，得意地对弗雷德说：“I told you it works! ...”</p><p>哼…真是无聊…</p><p> <br/>就在赫敏走神的当儿，斯内普迈出了第一个舞步。赫敏没注意，向后一个踉跄。所幸斯内普顺势带着她转了个圈，又接上了音乐的节奏。</p><p>“Poor dancers like you need to focus.”斯内普在她耳边慢条斯理地点评道，“Follow my lead, silly girl.”</p><p>教授从没面对面离她这么近说过话。赫敏不知道为什么，离得太近，自己的听觉反而失效了…这么说也不太确切…也许更像是，所有的感官都化为了触觉，拂过隐隐作祟的心跳…有什么东西在慌乱地奔逃，有什么东西在好奇地窥视…这让她很想心甘情愿地follow his lead，如果这能结束她内心莫名的焦灼与不安的话…<br/> </p><p>但之后的那个词极为有效地把赫敏拉回了现实…<br/>没错，赫敏最讨厌有人说她蠢，不管那个人有没有资格。</p><p>她才不是什么silly girl，更不是什么poor dancer，华尔兹的基础舞步对于她来说就像一年级的课本那样简单；她就像任何一位她所欣赏的“智慧与美貌并存的淑女”那样熟练掌握着这项“基本技能”，只是有其他的东西一直在让她走神罢了…</p><p>比如说教授飞扬的袍子，比如说他接触她后背的温热手掌，比如说他俯视着自己的眼神，比如说他优雅自持的舞步，比如说他游刃有余的气度，比如说他对自己轻而易举的掌控…</p><p>赫敏的脑子里乱糟糟的，但她绝对不想让斯内普欣赏自己的窘态。</p><p>于是，她强迫自己把注意力重新集中到脚步与音乐上。<br/>几个优雅自如的旋转，再用几个轻快起伏的方步过渡…再简单不过的三拍子，这有什么难的？</p><p>赫敏很快就掌握了节奏，跟上了教授的步伐。起初的慌乱局促消失在了她放松的微笑与舒展的四肢里。</p><p> <br/>晚风吹拂着裙摆与袍角，烦躁的蝉鸣淹没在鸟雀归巢的一片悦耳的嘈杂之中，悠扬的华尔兹乐在充满活力的空气中叙述着夏日的沉醉。</p><p>有种别样的愉悦悄悄地钻进了赫敏的心。在这样迷人而又无拘无束的夏日里，就像每个年轻的灵魂一样，她有着过多的精力要发泄，过多的情感要寄托，过多的美要展示；柔软的炎热包裹着自由的躯体与心绪，悸动的心脏让她变得大胆而莽撞。她想要高歌，想要舞蹈，想要亲近一个不可亲近的人；想要被爱、被欣赏。<br/> </p><p>她想要向这个夏天索取的东西还真不少，但当下的她已然十分尽兴。</p><p>教授的舞步顺畅轻巧，她毫不费力就可以融进他的节奏里；现在，赫敏已经完完全全地放松了下来，心儿在一圈圈的旋转里尽情飞扬。</p><p>于是，她也不再拘于什么基础舞步了，笑着在斯内普臂弯下随心随意地转着圈圈。她很高兴她能就这么握着教授的手。<br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>斯内普想要感到厌烦，想要感到不屑或是怨愤，想要重新板起严肃冷漠的面孔，想要重新把自己封闭进带刺的黑袍，但是他根本做不到。</p><p>眼前的女孩一点都不介意自己的接触了，变得自信而主动。她的笑容只让他觉得快乐；他的心变得软绵绵、暖乎乎的，一点儿也恨不起来了。而且他们配合得很好，踩准了每个节拍，却又做得轻松自如，毫不费力。这么多年来，斯内普还是第一次感受到跳舞的乐趣，不为应酬，不为做作，只是为了获得快乐，只是为了敞开心扉…</p><p>斯内普发现赫敏正悄悄抬眼看着自己，清澈的眼眸里盛满笑意，无所顾忌。他再也想不起“讽刺”该是什么个语气，涌上心头的皆是柔软真诚的东西。</p><p>“Not bad, huh?”他对赫敏轻轻笑道。<br/>----------------------------------------------------------<br/> <br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>第一首华尔兹在轻盈的旋转与愉快的对视中悄然终了。<br/>教授悄悄放下自己的手，赫敏有点不好意思地收回自己的目光。</p><p>她突然感到手心有点黏乎乎的。</p><p>唉，也不知道是谁的汗…</p><p>赫敏低下头笑了。</p><p> <br/>不远处传来一阵稀稀拉拉的掌声。赫敏转头望去，弗雷德和乔治正在那里瞎起哄，可怜的罗恩被他们两个人摁在中间，两眼瞥向一边，尴尬地强装出一副不屑的神情。</p><p>赫敏看着他们笑了。“Thank you for helping me out, Professor.”她回过头来，惊讶地发现教授的神情跟罗恩的有一点像…</p><p>“You're welcome.”</p><p>My pleasure.…斯内普在心里嘀咕着。</p><p> <br/>当舞曲结束的时候斯内普才意识到自己刚才的反常。他还不习惯承受善意的注视，不习惯享受过度的放松，不习惯让另一个人给自己带来真切的快乐…所以此时此刻，他正犹豫着要不要在下次音乐响起前尽快离开，以防再次踏入未知，失去控制…<br/> </p><p> </p><p> 赫敏余光扫到罗恩正在向自己走来…</p><p>“Just…Do me another favor.”她想也没想就又握住了斯内普的手。</p><p>斯内普从短暂的沉思中缓过神来，惊讶地看向赫敏，而赫敏用一个调皮的眼神告诉了他原因。</p><p>斯内普顺着赫敏眼神的示意向后看去，韦斯莱家的小饭桶诧异而又尴尬地在半路止住了步子。斯内普忍不住得意地瞪了他一眼。<br/> </p><p> <br/>“Lovers’ quarrel?”</p><p>当他们再次在乐声中旋转起来的时候，斯内普假装漫不经心地问道。</p><p>“What? ...Oh ...”赫敏好一会儿才反应过来教授在问什么。</p><p>“No… You've mistaken us, sir. Ron and I are not in a relationship or something… not anymore…”</p><p>这个回答让斯内普很满意。他觉得罗恩·韦斯莱这蠢小子根本配不上赫敏。</p><p>“Then why are you hiding?”斯内普继续问。</p><p>为什么呢？赫敏想着自己该怎么回答。她不喜欢罗恩？但她其实也没那么讨厌他。她不想被他笑话？但她完成了挑战，该被笑话的是他才对。她不想跟罗恩跳舞？她的确是不想，但这又是为什么呢？他太蠢，跟不上自己？不，这听上去不那么友好…</p><p>赫敏的大脑飞快地传动着，一次又一次掠过了显而易见的答案…</p><p>我什么时候开始喜欢找借口了？赫敏突然意识到。</p><p>她一直是个诚实直率的人，她从不觉得掩藏起自己的真实感受会有什么好处。</p><p>也许这次也不例外。<br/> </p><p>“Because I prefer dancing with you, sir.”</p><p>女孩甜甜的笑容在脸上绽开。<br/> </p><p>格兰芬多的蠢狮子会撒谎吗？斯内普不安地想着，一道红晕悄悄出现在他并不富于表现力的脸上。</p><p>“Well, well，”斯内普掩饰着自己内心的混乱，“Listen to yourself, how——”</p><p>Silly? Stupid? Senseless?...赫敏猜着他会说什么。</p><p>“Selfish.”</p><p>啊！该死，我下一个就猜到了。</p><p>“So I should dance with you then, Miss Granger？ Oh yes, the world does go around you…”</p><p>赫敏有点不好意思地低下了头。但她很快意识到教授正在又一次带她起舞，流畅轻柔的动作里没有丝毫的不满或是犹疑。</p><p>这个口是心非的家伙…赫敏想着，愉快地投入进了音乐与舞蹈之中。</p><p> <br/>夏夜的微风拂过微笑的面颊与柔软的心灵，翩然起舞正是此刻最美好的行动。</p><p>对，教授说的得对极了，世界正是在围着自己旋转，甩走一切的烦恼与芥蒂，把想象中的快乐与酣畅化做现实。<br/>----------------------------------------------------<br/> <br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>天色渐暗，莫丽从屋里拿出几盏煤油灯。点点光亮漂浮在悄然前来的夜色中，映在一对对舞伴明亮的眼眸里。<br/>夏夜的空气是有魔力的。无尽的活力与期许漂浮在透明凉爽的风中，与音乐和星光一齐缓缓流淌在恬静而疯狂的幻想里。</p><p>赫敏感觉自己正在重新认识眼前的教授。能够这样优雅起舞的人绝不会是无情之辈。在暖黄色的灯光下、眼花缭乱的旋转中，她看到了另一个教授，他的动作温和轻盈，他的微笑轻松友善。</p><p>教授的袍角潇洒地飞扬着，赫敏喜欢这样的他。<br/> </p><p>斯内普也喜欢这样的赫敏。</p><p>他不得不承认，赫敏的快乐与可爱感染了自己。她很大胆很自信，当其他孩子都在他冷冰冰的瞪视下离他远去的时候，只有她毫不介意地愿意接近他。</p><p>而且他们的舞竟跳得那样好。</p><p>也许自己还真能做她“合适的舞伴”…当然，她也可以是自己“合适的舞伴”…斯内普偷偷想着。</p><p>他注意到赫敏笑得很开心。</p><p>“Well, are you having fun by enslaving me tonight? I thought you were against slavery…”</p><p>“… What? I'm sorry, sir, but I don't think I'm enslaving you… in any sense…”</p><p>“Then why am I still dancing around like a muppet? I don't recall you asking for my consent.”</p><p>斯内普悄悄打量着赫敏。他不过是想逗逗她罢了。</p><p>然而这带来了一些意想不到的后果。<br/> </p><p> <br/>赫敏知道教授是在说笑，但她一时半会儿还不知道该怎么回嘴。</p><p>这让她占了下风，她不喜欢这样。</p><p> <br/>乐声愈渐舒缓，沉静而柔美，节奏已不像起初那般混乱繁复，而是变得像悄然降临的夜幕那般甜美安宁。赫敏一转头，看见金妮已经靠到了哈利的肩上，两人在舒适的晚风中沉醉地轻轻摇摆。</p><p>可惜哈利太矮了，不然他会看上去成熟不少。赫敏偷偷地想…</p><p> <br/>夏夜里的一只飞虻钻进了她的脑袋。</p><p>她突然有了个灵感。她很想知道那会是什么感受。</p><p>他看上去并没有那么严肃紧绷了，也许她可以试试…</p><p>赫敏的心因为她的这个想法而疯狂地跳动起来；但鉴于他们愉快的舞蹈与绝好的默契，一切看上去又是那么顺理成章。</p><p>这么做会不会有点太过分了呢？夏夜的空气就像酒精一样涌上大脑，让人思潮澎湃，情感充盈。但赫敏也有着她自己的考量。<br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/> </p><p> <br/>当她倾过身，轻轻靠在斯内普胸口时，隔着平滑的衣料，她可以听到那颗冷冰冰的心脏正在为她的靠近而加速。</p><p>赫敏得意地笑了。教授也不过是凡人，他的心跳出卖了他。</p><p>教授的胸膛很温暖，赫敏很久没有靠一个人这么近了，这让她感到前所未有的安心。</p><p>她能感受到教授一呼一吸带来的起伏。她意识到教授深深吸了一口气。</p><p>她信任着她的教授。毕竟，他教导过她，他保护过她，他治愈过她…也许他真的在乎着她…</p><p>而更重要的是，他需要着她。</p><p>任何人都需要一定程度的亲密感，任何一个灵魂都会在世间苦苦寻觅一份羁绊；这是人们眷恋人世间的理由。即使是拒人于千里之外，看似孤立独行、无欲无情的人，也需要。</p><p>他们尤其需要。赫敏知道。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>“… What do you think you are doing, Miss... Granger?”</p><p>“I'm listening to how much you hate dancing with me.”赫敏坏笑着，故意把脸深深埋进教授怀里。</p><p>“… I don't know what you are talking about… You forget yourself…”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>其实斯内普只觉得自己被穿透了。多年来苦心筑起的冰墙轰然坍塌。他从不知道与人亲近是什么感受，他总是在逃离，或是被人疏离…此时此刻，他的心在震颤着，浑身上下涌起一股陌生的电流。过往的恩怨悄然消散，什么也抵挡不了此刻的真实。他原本是什么样子的呢？他筑起的墙有什么意义呢？他真正渴望的是什么？他有勇气接纳别人吗？</p><p>赫敏毛茸茸的脑袋闻上去有股甜酒伴着花香的味道。她的一只手已经滑到了自己腰间，她柔软而又充满活力的身躯紧靠在自己怀里…</p><p>唉，夏夜的暖风总是给敏感的渴求着的心带来不必要的麻烦…</p><p>斯内普很想就这么抱抱眼前的女孩，寻求他渴望已久的抚慰，释放他积压于胸的情感。</p><p>他的心激烈地跳动着，可那机会在他诧异的片刻间悄然逝去。<br/> </p><p>“Fine.”赫敏放过了他。</p><p>她退回了原地，长长的睫毛低垂着，遮掩着红红的脸庞。</p><p>…</p><p>斯内普的心仍在怦怦跳动着。很遗憾，他既摆不出生气的样子，又说不出什么讽刺的话。这丫头总是用什么“不同寻常的惊喜”偷袭自己，让他毫无防备，却又无从抵抗…唉，米勒娃说得不错，斯内普觉得赫敏的确正在悄悄地改变着自己…或者说是唤醒自己的一些心绪…</p><p> <br/>夏天的温度太容易让人冲昏头脑。如果不想让彼此都陷入令人后悔的尴尬的话，他们的舞是该跳完了。</p><p>他清了清嗓子，试图尽自己所能恢复一个教授该有的样子。</p><p>“I think it's time for us to end this farce… Dinner should be ready by now, you hungry?”他装作无事地瞥向一边。</p><p>“You bet.”可赫敏已经勾上了他的臂弯。</p><p>斯内普的心里还是软绵绵的，一时间只得任赫敏差遣。<br/>两人就这么向“新居”走去。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>夏风沉醉，悠扬的乐声渐渐没入身后的沉寂，淡淡星光笼罩着周围无垠的旷野，清风、蝉鸣、远处山坡上的葱郁森林与眼前小屋明亮温暖的灯光，一切都在诉说着无限的可能。</p><p>只要他愿意去尝试。<br/>（As long as he is willing to let her in.）<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>“哈利！你真该瞧瞧那家伙当时是怎么瞪我的，搞得好像蜜恩是他的什么所有品一样。”罗恩看着两人远去的背影，没好气地说。</p><p>“There's something going on between them.”卢娜的声音轻柔而笃定，她不知是从哪儿冒出来的，把坐在草地上乘凉的哈利、金妮和罗恩都吓了一跳。</p><p>“我早就看出来了。”金妮得意地说，“赫敏张口闭口都是他。”</p><p>“嗯…这可真是”哈利话说到一半，陷入了沉思。</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody， HELL！！”<br/> <br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————<br/>题目取自：茨威格 Beware of Pity（老茨粉了...用在这里大概算是正话反说吧~<br/>以及，罗恩我对不起你🌚</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mystery of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赫敏睁开眼睛的时候，清晨柔和干净的光线正蹑手蹑脚地探进房间。</p><p>以往的她会紧接着闭上眼，在半梦半醒的状态下消磨掉这太早的，不属于她的时间。</p><p>但今天的她不会。</p><p>就在她睁开眼的一瞬间，快乐与期待就唤醒了她的大脑，让她“腾”一下从床上坐起来。</p><p> </p><p>她哼起了一首她很喜欢的歌。她不知道她为什么会这么做。</p><p>她在穿衣镜前把自己收拾得大方利落。她也不知道这是出于什么目的。</p><p>她今天就是想这么做而已。(She just feels like it.)</p><p>她拉开了窗帘，阳光穿过黯淡的蜘蛛尾巷跟她懒洋洋地打一声暖和和的招呼。</p><p>一切都好极了。赫敏想。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>当她走到书桌边整理她的笔记与论文的时候，她才意识到她还在想着昨天的那支舞。</p><p>她的耳朵记得那音乐，她的发丝记得那暖风，她的双臂记得旋转中的每一种触感，她的眼睛记得那抹似有似无的微笑，她的心跳记得衣袍下那让人安心的温暖…</p><p>真是疯狂极了，赫敏想。她把害羞的窃笑埋进臂弯。</p><p>自己那会儿怕是酒还没醒吧。</p><p>可我又为什么会把一切都记得这么清楚呢？</p><p> <br/>这个问题不会有答案了。</p><p> <br/>所以赫敏决定先把它放下，毕竟她还有别的事要做。</p><p>赫敏翻开了她的笔记。</p><p>在教授家里的这段日子里，就像她当初期待的那样，她还真学到了不少东西。她的笔记已经攒成了厚厚一捆羊皮卷，上面细细地记载着生死水、白鲜等常用药剂的配置方法，乌头、日光兰等各种魔药材料的魔法属性，一些有助于增强魔药功效的配制魔咒，以及不明魔药的辨识技巧……</p><p>实用而且有趣。这其中不少是她耐心逼问的成果（教授“回答的艺术”让她不得不也得依着他发明一套“提问的艺术”）。赫敏满意地翻过她厚厚的笔记，直到她取出最后几卷单独整理在一起的羊皮纸。</p><p>这是她的“作业”(Assignment)。</p><p>她提起羽毛笔，蘸足了墨，开始记录下今天的内容。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>其实斯内普只是想跟她开个玩笑而已。</p><p>“你胳膊上的伤不失为一个很好的黑魔法研究课题。”他对她说。</p><p>他没想到赫敏会当真。</p><p>“先生，我会每天认真做好记录的。”她回答他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“7月19日：伤痕已不可见，用魔法也无法使其显形，但还是可以被触发。无明显痛觉，但仍会引起心悸与莫名的恐慌感，极度不适，但尚在忍受范围之内。”</p><p>她今天这么写道。她一点也不喜欢拿自己做测试，但她很想拿出她的态度来，来给全霍格沃兹最难搞定的教授留下深刻印象。</p><p>看着整整齐齐清清爽爽的记录和分析，赫敏很得意。</p><p>看上去可以拿个O，她想。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>那么我可以去见他了。</p><p>抄起羊皮卷，赫敏几乎是冲出了房间。</p><p>她很想见他。<br/>------------------------------------------------<br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/> <br/>“早上好，百灵鸟小姐。”</p><p>斯内普老远就听到了她断断续续而又热情非凡的歌声。这声音出现在自己家里很违和（事实上，他家里从来没有出现过这种东西），他以为他敏感的神经要遭罪了，直到他发现这声音就和一个美好的早晨一样让人轻松愉悦。</p><p> <br/>赫敏尴尬地住了嘴。她根本没意识到她还在哼歌。</p><p> <br/>好吧，你这个傻瓜，现在赶紧忘了这茬吧。</p><p> <br/>“早上好，先生。”</p><p>赫敏走进斯内普的书房。</p><p> <br/>赫敏从来不知道斯内普是几点起床的，或者说他到底睡不睡觉。她只知道每天早晨（不管多早），她都会在书房里见到他。一袭黑衣、一杯茶、一本摊开的书，不多也不少。</p><p> <br/>她很想知道眼前的教授和昨天答应跟自己跳舞的黑袍绅士是不是同一个人（她不确定她是不是想见前者，但她的确是非常想见到后者）。</p><p>教授看上去跟往常没有什么不同。神情傲慢而又专注，低头写着什么；不冷不热地打声招呼（或是说宣示权威），然后又故意忽视她的到来。</p><p>于是赫敏开始胡乱翻他的书柜。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>斯内普非常讨厌有人动他的东西，是有这么回事儿。他会觉得自己神圣的知识财产正在被笨手笨脚的呆瓜侵犯；那群无法无天的蠢货根本不知道他们手里拿的是什么东西。</p><p>但不知道为什么，他对赫敏就气不起来。他感觉他的书都已经认识她了，也许就等着（甚至是渴望着）被她柔软灵巧的手触摸，与她聪明、善于接纳的大脑交流……</p><p> <br/>斯内普清了清嗓子。</p><p>“…你在找什么呢？”</p><p>他希望自己可以听上去更严肃一点，可脱口而出的却只是一句平平常常的疑问。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏灵光一闪。</p><p>“我在找这里有没有‘混血王子’的书。”(I'm looking for 'The Property of the Half-Blood Prince'.) </p><p> </p><p>好一会儿都没有答复。这让赫敏很满意。</p><p>有什么办法呢？这的确是个挺傻的名号。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>“…早就没那么回事了，格兰杰小姐。如果你执意要做一个让人无法忍受的万事通的话…”</p><p>可斯内普发现他还不想这么快就“请她出去”。所以他话说到一半便停下了…</p><p> </p><p>于是赫敏自顾自地继续讲了下去。她无意中发现了她一直以来想对他说的话：</p><p>“我承认我看过你的那本《高级魔药制作》，那本书对我来说真是个惊喜。我以为我发现了某个了不起的神秘巫师的物品；为此我还在图书馆里泡了好几个晚上，想查到一点关于‘混血王子’的线索…”</p><p> </p><p>我真傻。赫敏想。</p><p>这可真够“格兰杰”的。斯内普想。</p><p> </p><p>“要知道，那本书字里行间都是很新奇的点子…很有创造性，而且每一页都记得满满当当的。哈利利用它成了斯拉格霍恩教授的得意门生…那段时间我可被他气坏了，我一直劝他把书交回去…”</p><p> </p><p>哼，我也被那小子气得不轻，斯内普想，引得霍拉斯那虚伪的老家伙居然质疑起我的教学水平来了…破特那臭小子还死不承认…</p><p> </p><p>“真是可惜了，哈利最后把它藏到有求必应屋去了，恐怕就这么再也找不到了…”赫敏真的觉得挺可惜的。她其实一直都想拥有那本神秘而又危险的书；里面是一个又一个天才的发现与未知的谜，那一切都深深吸引着她…没错，这就是她生哈利气的真实原因，她嫉妒他能独占那本书。</p><p>“要知道，那本书要是落到我手里，我一定会倍加珍惜，仔细领会…而不是去用它制造麻烦…”赫敏暗暗责怪着哈利。</p><p> </p><p>有那么一瞬间，斯内普很希望自己的书的确落到了格兰杰手里…她会明白他，她会明白他的天才，她会明白他的邪恶；她会读懂他这个人…她甚至有可能会猜出他的身份，解开他的谜…她或许会改变自己的命运，而自己也会在冥冥之中用所知所能引领她保护她…谁知道呢？</p><p>唉，假若真能这样…？(What if…?)</p><p>斯内普悄悄打量着面前的女孩。</p><p> <br/>“说来好笑，我一直以为书的主人是邓布利多、伏地魔这样的传奇人物呢…”</p><p>“过奖。”</p><p>“我从没想到它的主人一直就在我身边，而我有一天能真正结识他。”<br/>(I never thought I could get to know him one day.)<br/> </p><p> </p><p>“You think you know me?”</p><p>“At least more than some people.”赫敏朝他眨眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普从不觉得会有人能真正了解自己。</p><p>他连自己都不怎么了解，她怎么会了解他呢？哼……</p><p> <br/>赫敏从他的书架上抽出一本书，舒舒服服地坐进了斯内普的单人沙发。</p><p>自从格兰杰搬过来之后，那就成了她的专座。斯内普再没坐过那里，哪怕是他早上喝着茶读报纸的时候。</p><p> <br/>“你强调自己是‘混血王子’，又怎么会去支持伏地魔的纯血观念呢？我觉得你当时根本就没有想清楚…至少，你加入食死徒，不是因为你真的有多支持黑魔王…你有别的目的，不是吗？”</p><p>女孩狡黠的眼睛落在自己身上。</p><p>斯内普的目光变得躲闪起来…是这样倒不错…</p><p> </p><p> <br/>“That's just... very Slytherin. Ambitious and clever. That's all. I would have done the same, perhaps…if I were a Slytherin…We all make mistakes after all…Sometimes we are just TOO brilliant, aren't we?”</p><p>赫敏开了个玩笑。不知为何，作为一个格兰芬多她却下意识地把自己和一个斯莱特林归为了一类。</p><p> <br/>她说得很有道理…斯内普想。她作为一个格兰芬多，竟把他，一个斯莱特林，看得那么透彻。</p><p>哼….</p><p> </p><p>“收起你的蠢话吧，格兰杰小姐，我给你布置的作业呢？我希望你已经写够了三卷羊皮纸…”</p><p>五卷羊皮纸被狠狠甩在了他的桌上。</p><p> </p><p>还没有人能这么挑衅自己。斯内普斜眼看去，正对上赫敏不知天高地厚的笑。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>“先生，我想你也许会想知道，我一点都不讨厌写这个。学术研究很有意思不是吗？这是我从你身上学到的…而且这的确是个很好的黑魔法研究课题，不是吗？”赫敏得意地朝他微微一笑。</p><p> <br/>斯内普一时不知道说什么好。</p><p> </p><p>赫敏回到她的“专座”那儿坐下了。</p><p> </p><p>她还能从自己身上学到东西？她是真的喜欢学术研究…还是…只是太听话了呢？斯内普想着…</p><p>“混血王子”早就是过去式了。但他现在重又觉得自己的那么点才华还是有一些价值的。</p><p>至少他得到了她的认可。</p><p>虽然这并不意味着什么，但已足以让斯内普暗自得意起来。</p><p> <br/> <br/>“话说回来，教授，你最近一直在忙什么呢？你几乎从不离开书房…”</p><p> <br/>“I'm writing a book.”</p><p>“About Potion?”</p><p>“About Dark Art.” </p><p>“…Can I read it?”</p><p>“No.”<br/> </p><p>斯内普瞪了她一眼（至少他是这么以为的。赫敏只是注意到他好奇地瞥了自己一眼），然后他打开了她的“作业”。</p><p> <br/>“6月26日：伤痕依旧明显，隐隐作痛；一旦触发，仿佛灼热的针在扎，并引起恐慌无力感，严重时无法呼吸……6月30日：伤痕淡去，但仍依稀可见；触发后酸胀疼痛，并伴有恶心、心悸……7月4日：伤痕不可见，但显形咒可以召唤出魔法遗痕；触发后感到冰凉、麻木，仿佛冷冰冰酒瓶贴在上面……7月12日：伤痕不可见，魔法痕迹也在消退；触发后一阵痉挛，但无明显痛觉；仍有心慌感……”</p><p>………</p><p>斯内普发觉自己根本读不下去。虽然这都是他本人经历过的，他也有所心理准备…但看着一个年轻的女孩如此冷静细致地记录下自己的疼痛……斯内普感到内心无比地痛苦…</p><p> <br/>他叹了口气，匆匆翻过前几页纸，希望后来的情况能有所好转……</p><p> <br/>但是并没有…</p><p> <br/>这也是意料之中的。斯内普的伤已经有了近一年的历史了，而赫敏的伤才只有短短几个月……Mudblood，比Traitor还多了一个字母……</p><p> <br/>自己应该多帮她一点的。斯内普痛苦地想。</p><p> <br/>羊皮纸已经翻过去了三卷，记录的日期也已经到了今天。</p><p>可居然还有两卷羊皮纸，整整齐齐写满了文字。</p><p> </p><p>斯内普仔细一看：《论银器与黑魔法的兼容性，以及如何进行预防与辨别》</p><p> <br/>梅林！这是一篇相当不错的论文！这倒正和他对他当下在写的书的下一章节的构思不谋而合…她怎么会…？</p><p> <br/>赫敏看见教授发现了她的“作品”，正津津有味地读着，不由地感到自豪极了。</p><p>没错啊！她的确是从他身上学到了不少。她的“混血王子”……现在她也能有所创造了。</p><p>赫敏注意到教授的眉头舒展开了，若有所思的眼神直直钻在自己的文字里。没错，昨天和自己跳舞的那个亲切友好的教授又回来了…</p><p> </p><p> <br/> <br/>斯内普读完后依旧感到难以置信。她难道是偷偷读过自己的书了？这个小鬼头…</p><p>他看向赫敏，想知道这个头脑有趣的“小鬼头”还是不是昨天在自己身旁翩然起舞的天真女孩。</p><p>早晨的阳光亲吻着她褐色的发丝，带着笑意的眼睛像是夏日精灵一般走进他的灵魂。</p><p>她当然是。</p><p>好吧，既然她这么想进入自己的世界，那他也许就应该让她试试。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>“Well, 看来我的魔药疗效并不显著，也许是时候试试另一种配方了…”斯内普清了清嗓子，故意对赫敏的论文只字不提。</p><p>赫敏有些失望，但她立即意识到了一个更令她失望的事实。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>“教授，你是在拿我当实验品吗？”</p><p>“如果你坚持这么说的话。”</p><p> </p><p>斯内普看着女孩一下子变得气鼓鼓的，不由觉得好笑。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>“容我提醒你，格兰杰小姐，你现在还是活蹦乱跳的（alive and well）…你要是不乖乖配合的话，我可就说不准了。”</p><p>“What?? How could you say that? You are supposed to be responsible for…”</p><p>“你是想说，你更愿意相信二十年的我吗？我以为你对那个‘混血王子’很着迷呢。(I thought you were quite obsessed with the 'Half-Blood Prince'.)</p><p> <br/>赫敏脸刷一下红了，她一下子不知道该怎么回答。</p><p>“I bet a true love kiss would be much easier…”</p><p>她轻声咕哝着。</p><p>却发现斯内普饶有兴趣地看向自己。</p><p> <br/>“What do you know about love?”他问。</p><p> <br/>“Well, love can be young and passion,” 她想起哈利和金妮, “or warm and lasting,” 她想起韦斯莱夫妇, “or romantic and dreamy,” 她想起了维克多·克鲁姆…… “or spontaneous and thoughtless,”她想起了罗恩, “or cut to the bone…” 她看向眼前的教授。</p><p>“Or… two people can just become soulmates…”</p><p> <br/>赫敏没想到自己居然就这么脱口而出了。</p><p>那可是她一直掩藏在心底的秘密呢。</p><p> <br/>没错，和罗恩分手后，她就给自己定下这么条规矩：<br/>在遇到一个真正能读懂她灵魂的人之前，她不再把心交给任何人。</p><p> <br/>灵魂知己，那才是她向往的感情的模样。</p><p>她并不是个自命不凡的女孩，但她也知道自己的与众不同。在哈利和罗恩身边，尽管他们都是很可爱的朋友，但她也时常会感到孤独…尤其当她独自一人在图书馆看书的时候，当他们“笑话”她拿了太多的“O”的时候，当他们诧异地听她分析另一个人的感情与处境的时候……她希望能遇到一个真正有能力欣赏自己的人；她希望有人能与她心心相印，有人能让她不感到孤单…她希望有人能让她感到安全、快乐、有所依靠…她希望有人能让自己感到，自己是独一无二的；她希望自己能给予对方除了自己以外谁都无法给予的东西，也希望能从对方身上得到从其他任何一个人身上都无法得到的东西。</p><p>赫敏的神思飘得远远的，可现在又不由自主地飘了回来，就汇集到眼前。</p><p>她想起自己在树洞里的那个梦，教授小时候也是个孤独的孩子。</p><p>就和自己一样。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>同为麻瓜出身，她和哈利的母亲却完全不一样。</p><p>哈利的母亲是个善良热情的人，学校里的风云人物，大家伙儿的知心朋友。她的光芒太过耀眼了。</p><p>而自己，只是个躲在厕所里偷偷哭泣的怪孩子；她不屑于也不善于与那些“头脑简单”的孩子交往；也不那么善于把控自己的情绪…</p><p>要是能和教授一起在霍格沃兹念书的话，赫敏想，他会教给她不少东西，他的创造力正是她所缺失的。在遇到“混血王子”前，她从来不知道魔法还可以这么学（唉，她要是能早点遇到他就好了）。魔法的精妙她并不是弄不懂，只是一直没有得到优秀的人的指点罢了（她当然指望不了哈利和罗恩，而别的教授以为她都懂了）。如果她和教授一起念书的话，他们可以一起在图书馆消磨一个下午，她会很乐意听他讲讲他是如何发现魔药制作的新方法的；而她可以保证他不被格兰芬多的臭小子们欺负（他们可以一起朝那些人翻白眼）；他也许可以带着她踏进别样的冒险…当然，圣诞舞会的时候，他不会躲在人群后面孤身一人，她也不会坐在台阶上哭泣；他们会是绝好的一对舞伴。</p><p> <br/>他们也许会仅仅拥有彼此；但哪怕要因此错过整个世界，也已经足够。</p><p>毕竟，她很欣赏“混血王子”，也很愿意用自己的勇敢与热情赶跑萦绕在他身边的邪念与黑暗……她是多么希望他也能同样欣赏自己啊！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>“Insightful.”斯内普点评道。他的声音把赫敏拉出幻想世界。</p><p>赫敏不知道他说的是她的论文，还是她的爱情观……</p><p>她当然希望是前者。</p><p> <br/>她朝教授做了个鬼脸，有点不好意思地转头望向窗外。</p><p> <br/>赫敏想起来，一年级寻找魔法石的时候，是她解开了教授设下的药水谜语（“许多出色的魔法师都没有一丝逻辑，他们会被永远困在这里的。”她曾这么说过；而她并不是“许多魔法师”中的一个，他可“困不住”她）；三年级的时候，只有她弄懂了他“狼人论文”的用意，推测出了卢平教授的病症；…六年级的时候，她抓着“混血王子”的蛛丝马迹一路追踪，最后查到了艾琳·普林斯此人（真的很接近了，不是吗？）；在哈利对教授恨之入骨的那段时间里，她依旧质疑过他的真实身份与所属阵营…</p><p>赫敏这才意识到，尽管那会儿彼此间还素不相识，但她和教授的思维早就已经纠缠在一起了。斯内普教授就像一个谜语人，抛下一串串谜题，让自己像着了魔似的跟在他后面不停地寻找答案。</p><p>而她一直在最终的答案周围打转转；直到战争结束，一切浮出水面，她才意识到她一直都忽略了这份冥冥之中的奇妙感应…</p><p> <br/>而她现在有的是时间去弥补；他是个谜，她又正巧善于解谜。</p><p>别样的冒险。也许现在也还不晚。</p><p> <br/>赫敏又想起了那支舞，嘴角不由自主地扬起。</p><p>他会是个温柔的人吗？</p><p>她会知道的。他们的时间还很多。</p><p>不是吗？<br/>---------------------------------------------------------<br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>阳光下，有一个小黑点在迷宫般的巷子里穿梭。一会儿升至高处，一会儿降至低处。</p><p>一会儿消失在某家窗前，一会儿又摇摇摆摆地再次出现在空中。</p><p>这个小黑点在阳光下跌跌撞撞地移动着，像个迷了路的小不点儿，早就被它的目的地给遗忘了。</p><p>毛茸茸的脑袋绝望地在蜘蛛尾巷这个大迷宫里辨别着方向。它老了，但是它还不傻。</p><p>它的目光锁定了一扇黑洞洞的窗户。那里的魔法气息在召唤着它。</p><p>于是它兴冲冲地再度振翅飞起。</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------<br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>“教授，我想我看到了一只猫头鹰。”</p><p>“这里没有什么猫头鹰。”</p><p>一只毛茸茸的东西撞在了窗户上。</p><p> <br/>“I told you…”</p><p>赫敏伸手去开窗，想帮帮那只可怜的小家伙。</p><p> <br/>那只猫头鹰又飞了上来，浑身神经质地打了个激灵，然后掠过赫敏，径直飞到了斯内普手边。</p><p>哼，好家伙，还认主了。</p><p> <br/>斯内普接过信，不紧不慢地拆开。</p><p> <br/>赫敏则在一边看着他读信：</p><p>一打开信，斯内普就做出了一副“我早就知道会这样”的表情。他抬起眉毛，偷偷瞥了一眼自己，又偷偷撇了一下嘴角。赫敏注意到，这笑像极了嘲讽又不仅仅是嘲讽。那一下教授好像真的挺开心的。也许是个好消息？</p><p>但紧接着，斯内普的眉头皱了起来，眼睛转向一边，若有所思；然后他又继续读下去了，眉头渐渐松开，像是接受了什么一开始让他不太能接受的东西。</p><p>读完信，斯内普的眼神就落到了自己看不见的地方。</p><p> <br/>赫敏等了一会儿。</p><p> <br/>“信里写了什么？我能知道吗？”</p><p>她实在忍不住了。</p><p> <br/>斯内普不紧不慢地把眼神转向她。</p><p>“事实上，这封信是关于你的，格兰杰小姐。”</p><p> <br/>“什么？”赫敏全身上下都紧张了起来。</p><p> <br/>“你的父母已经被找到了。魔法部明早就可以派人来接你。如果你想尽快与他们团聚的话，现在就可以开始收拾东西了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>那一瞬间占据心灵的是极度的兴奋还是失落，赫敏说不清楚，她只知道她的大脑一片空白。(went completely blank)<br/>-------------------------------------------------------<br/> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>终于可以专心写书了，斯内普想。</p><p> <br/>但这是他想来想去给自己想出来的安慰。</p><p>他第一个想的其实是，蜘蛛尾巷没有格兰杰的样子。</p><p>读信的时候他就在想了，直到现在都还没有想出来。<br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>